


Dangerous Intelligence

by Moonlight91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Alternative Universe - FBI, California, Espionage, F/M, Government Agencies, New York City, Romance, Undercover, goldenlace romance, idiots miscommunicating, reference to prostitution, some references to lacedhook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey French is an out of work actress that unwittingly becomes involves with a prostitution raid but  at the last minute is rescued by FBI Agent Gold who gives her two alternatives: go to jail or help him bring down a drug kingpin who has ties to Lacey's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, non-magical Rumbelle fic, inspired by the movie Notorious.
> 
> I don't own Once Upon A Time or Notorious or their respective characters.

With the right shade of red on her lips and the hem of the tight skirt being to the proper length of her thighs, Lacey took one last look at the mirror. Smiling at her reflection while putting on her four inch pumps, she gave herself a once over before heading out of the six floor walk -up in Hell's Kitchen. To her amazement, she only walked a block before finding a cab being thankful as it meant she would head to her destination on time. Lacey began to space out by looking towards the view as the cab continued to drive further into the city; there were several instances in which she became tempted to look at her wristwatch fashioned as a gold chained bracelet but in those instances she would stare towards the window trying to ignore the knot of her stomach.

Half an hour later, the cab dropped Lacey off a condo in Midtown Manhattan asking her if she was certain if the address was correct which annoyed her as she noticed the cab driver looking down at her as her black trench coat and dark blue high heels.

 _Of course, I'm not dressed properly so of course I would never belong in this neighborhood_.

Nevertheless, Lacey paid the cab driver and began to readjusting her lipstick until she heard a familiar sound in front of her. "Lacey!" the young girl waved at her causing Lacey to wave back. The girl headed outside to greet Lacey as she went to hug her, the girl stepped back. "Sorry but new dress and I don't want to get it wrinkled. I am so glad you made it, for a while, I thought you might have not gotten my message." She took Lacey's coat placing it at the front closet happy to see her guest look the part for the evening with her off the shoulders, dark blue cocktail dress covered in sequence.

"Obviously I got it Anna, just next time give me at least a 24 hour notice to head to these types of things. I might have had other plans you know."

Anna looked up at Lacey giving her the same cheerful grin that Lacey always both enjoyed and easily got annoyed at. "Oh you silly goose, as if anyone was going to call you for an audition during the off-season and a private one is not going to pay your rent. Just get out there and be your sexy self because I don't want to hear you crying about how you're broke again."

"Anna!" Lacey smiled back at Anna while seething at her teeth to cover her embarrassment it was apparent her subtle attempts at being upset flew by her red companion as Anna continued to smile and giggle.

"What it's the truth? No need to be ashamed of it. It's not like you are one of those stereotypical actresses who are working at a diner hoping for a $10 tip, just trying to help sweetie...Oh there's Hans, I have to go make sure his drink is filled or he might cause a scene and the cops would show up. Go mingle honey…bye now." Anna left Lacey speechless but she was secretly thrilled to have been rid of her.

There were times in which Lacey could not understand why she as friends with Anna Arendelle. Other than being out of work actresses, the girls had little in common as Anna mainly used her parents' money to land her a role while still going on about how being a starving artist was the life in which Lacey concluded starving to Anna meant not having to rely on a maid and being driven around instead of living off ramen and counting quarters for the weekly washing. There times Lacey wanted to punch Anna for her pretentious attitude but she knew there was a line for such an act and at the same time she was grateful for Anna's suggestions in alternative means for temporary work while still being able to do auditions.

Lacey headed off to the bar finding the guests to be nearly all the same: middle aged men in expensive suits either socializing with one another or sitting on the nearby couches, placing their hands all over the female companions who were either sitting next to the men or were on their laps. Quickly drinking her first glass feeling the sensation burning on her throat due to the hasty gulp, Lacey put on a seductive smile and began to mingle.

Throughout the first part of the night, socializing was easy for Lacey. She walked towards the terrace charming the guests with stories of her colleagues embarrassing themselves at the workshops within the past week. She lit up several cigars and refilled the drinks without missing a beat even grabbing the attention of a judge who requested her time for a night. Seeing as it was not yet eleven, Lacey did not want to leave empty handed since the longer the clients would be inebriated, the more money they would hand out. She politely refused the offer by stating she had a headache then headed back to the bar.

She began to notice all of the men either had a glass, a cigar and a young girl or two nearby with some of the girls either fetching another cigar or refilling the drinks. At one instance, Lacey noticed a much older man fondling the breasts of a brunette who looked younger enough to still be in high school nearly caused her to vomit. Rather than refusing to hear Anna shill about her floor being a mess, Lacey composed herself by ordering two glasses of whiskey to numb her senses.

_Come on Lace; it's not like this isn't your first time. Just another twenty minutes and you can go home with at least a two months rent._

"You might want to take it easy on the whiskey" Lacey place the glass down looking at the owner of the Scottish accent in the form of another older gentleman dressed appropriately in black with the only bit of color came from the tie and handkerchief on his breast pocket coincidentally matching the color of her dress. Although unlike most of the men at the party, he wore his hair a little longer to his shoulders which Lacey thought suited him fine as she began to have a sudden urge to run her fingers through it.

She gave the man a smirk as knocked back her second glass, "What good is whiskey if not to loosen up?"

He smirked back at her showing a gold tooth that gave him a dangerous look, "Loosen up yes, but not used to be depended on as though its water, you're acting as though another second and one of these upstanding citizens will spike it. I recommend only sticking to something watered if you plan on leaving here with your wits about you." He signaled the bartender for two glasses of rum and coke handing Lacey the second giving her a toast.

She sipped her drink then smiled back at him, "Thanks for the tip. I'm sure I can handle it."

The pair stayed at the bar for nearly an hour chatting about the weather, their favorite places in New York and varies drink recipes leaving Lacey able to enjoy herself more as she laughed while being in this man's company rather than being on her guard. After Lacey began to sip her ninth cocktail, she turned around looking towards her new companion who continued to look around the area sometimes glancing back at a beautiful blonde with green eyes and a fuchsia dress. Lacey had never seen the girl before but that never meant anything although she did look older than the other girls and even appeared to be enjoying herself just the same as the company around her seemed to be laughing at something she must have said.

"You know I'm sure you can make her a better offer than any of them." trying not to sound completely jealous.

The man looked at her with confusion until Lacey pointed out the blonde woman giving the man a shocked expression as though his eyes were going to leave the sockets followed by a chuckle as he sipped his drink. "No, no, no" stating the last 'no' with an absolute disgust. "She's not my type."

Perhaps it was the amount of liquor or the pleasant company but Lacey now started to become bolder by placing her hand to the man's knee moving further up his leg. "Is there a specific type you do have?" whispering into his ear, Lacey placed her hand towards his crotch, nibbling at his ear.

"Now why would I tell you?" He placed two fingers towards a curl on her chestnut hair, twirling it as he gave her a cocky grin causing her to become aroused.

"I don't know, you tell me." The man turned around then looked back at Lacey whose blue eyes glimmered as she stared at him licking her lips.

"My car's outside if you would like some fresh air." He takes her hand noticing she starts to wobble in her attempt to stand up "You're going to finish that?" pointing out her half-drunk glass

"I don't like to waste" as soon as she took the glass, the gentleman took the glass from her and finished the rest in gulp winking back at her she scoffed. "I-I'm going to drive. That's understood"

The gentleman complied giving her the keys leading her out through a group of many guests who were becoming too drunk to have been reasoned with.

"Don't you have a coat?" he asked looked at her outfit wondering how she was not freezing throughout most of the night since the windows were all opened.

Lacey laughed "You'll do"

Before the man said another word, he took one last glance at the blonde who raised her glass of champagne towards him causing him to take Lacey by the arm quickly heading out. They stopped towards a black Aston Martin with the gentleman seeing Lacey shivering from the night breeze.

"Wait a minute, let me put this on you" placing his grey coat over her "you might catch cold" At that moment Lacey gave him a smile behind her intoxicated joy snuggling the coat against her at the realization how easily she could fit into his clothes. Keeping her emotions together, she put the keys into the ignition and drove off unaware of the raid the Manhattan condo received from the NYPD Vice Squad just a few moments later.

Lacey and her gentleman companion decided to drive towards Brighton with neither being completely worried over Lacey's intoxicated state due Lacey focusing completely on the road straight ahead regardless of her eyesight being blurry. The roads began to become narrow and surprisingly empty leading the gentleman to start becoming nervous as Lacey began to speed up taking a sharp turn.

One of Lacey's list of dreams had been to drive a luxury car where being over the limit was not something she considered but she was certain this area was normally empty around this time of the night. At first she expected to hear her companion to tell her to slow down but the few times she could glance at him, he was lighting a cigarette without a care in the world.

"How am I doing?" her words started to slur

"Not bad"

"Scared?"

"No" he instantly declared as he placed his right hand tightly onto the door handle.

"Oh no, you're not scare of anything, are you" making a sharper turn towards the left

"Not too much" he moves towards Lacey carefully placing his hand on the wheel but was jerked back as Lacey took another turn. The effects of her drinking began to leave Lacey not only difficulty in seeing but also becoming drowsy with a yawn escaping her followed by the gust of wind blowing her hair onto her.

"This fog gets me"

"That's your hair in your eyes."

She brushes it back slowing down to a normal pace. "Oh….what does the speedometer say?"

He smiles back at her "sixty-five"

Lacey starts to place her foot onto the gas pedal harder, "I want to it eighty and wipe that grin off your face. I don't like gentleman who grin at me"

At this point, the gentleman realized the game had gone long enough but as he tried to take the wheel back from Lacey, he heard a siren not too far from them. He turned his back cursing at himself that a motorcycle officer was pursuing them.

"A cop" he points out.

"What?" the wind and Lacey's state made it hard to hear anything.

Her companion adjusted the rearview mirror showing her what was going on leaving Lacey to get a pain at the pit of her stomach. She slowed down the car trying hard to stay awake long enough to think of an explanation. "Drunken driving, my second offense now I go to jail…the whole family in jail, who cares…"

The cop approaches the car with Lacey handing over her license. Even when caught, she thought there would be an easy explanation to get out but her uncontrollable giggling gave away her intoxicated state.

"Drunk, huh?" stated the officer demanding she open the car in her order to get out.

"Just a minute officer.." The gentleman spoke up going through his jacket to get his identification out but was interrupted by the officer pointing this was not his concern. He chose not to speak instead let his identification do the talking. The officer looked at the identification card then towards its recipient leaving Lacey confused.

"I'm sorry but you didn't speak up. Stated the officer, "Are you sure you can handle this?" Giving back the identification.

"It's not a problem, I'm sure there are other scuffles worth your time." The cop left the pair leaving Lacey to assume she had gone into a strange dream. As she closed the door, she noticed the officer saluting her companion before leaving that caused her to slowly become alert.

"Where's the ticket? He's didn't give me a ticket." She looked back at her companion, seeing him still being as aloof as before while smoking his cigarette. "What-what's your name?"

"Gold" Rather than placing his cigarette in the ashtray on the cup holder, Gold threw it over the window observing Lacey closely.

Lacey started to breathe heavily as she tried to piece everything together, "When you showed that cop something, he saluted you." She slowly placed her hand towards her foot hoping the sharp heels would at least buy her some time.

"Did he?" Feigning innocence, Gold accepted Lacey was not going to be an easy task to handle.

"I saw him" then it finally hit her, "Why you double-crossing son of a bitch. You're a cop!" Just as she lunge her shoe at him, Gold dodged placing his hand on her wrist before she had a chance to get another shoe to ether injure him or herself.

"Sorry about that, but you can kill me later. Come on let me take you home since you're drunk and it's getting late." Letting go of her wrist, Gold tried to move towards the wheel until Lacey slap him across the face hard causing the two to start struggling. Gold began to have no choice as he pinned her down to the car using one hand to grab her wrist as she tried to place her legs to move but those where trapped within seconds.

"No, leave me alone! HELP!" Lacey mouth was then covered allowing her stop struggling.

"I don't want to hurt you dearie. I will explain later but first let me take you home. Will you please calm down?" He looked into her eyes as she nodded finally letting go of her. "Good, now move over.…."

Quickly she caught his hand causing the pair to have another struggle. Lacey tries to use her nails to scratch Gold's eyes but the alcohol and exertion finally caught up with her as she passed out in the driver's seat. At first Gold began to worry he might have hit her unconscious as his military training was known to be dangerous for civilians until he started to hear her make a gargling sound indicating she not only was breathing but sleeping.

Gold carefully placed her onto the backseat buttoning the coat even folding up his own suit jacket into a pillow gently tucking it behind her as he placed her head towards the side of the backseat. "After a good night's rest and some Advil, you may not completely hate me in the morning."

He noticed the shoe she threw at him hanging by the road and went to get it placing it and other car onto the front seat. If there was one thing Gold knew about women, it was their love for footwear as he would assume Lacey would probably yell at him for making her lose what limited footwear she had and missing the point of his visit. As he began to get the car started, there was a ring coming from his phone; as he looked at the text, Gold could not help but laugh at the content.

**Hope you had fun crashing my operation because I was not going to explain to Neal that his father couldn't be at his birthday dinner because I had to arrest him. You better bring some really expensive wine for tomorrow, preferably older than you.**

**PS: You owe me a new dress!**

**~E**

Gold threw his phone towards the passenger seat hoping not to hear another ring from his superiors or his busybody daughter but he was sure the latter was too busy with handling the guests from the party to harass him. He finally drove towards Lacey's apartment; occasionally stealing a glance at the sleeping beauty each time feeling guilt over not taking out of the building the minute he saw her frantically heading towards the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey never considered herself to be a morning person but she was always up by either seven or eight. Partially to do with her curtains never being thick enough to draw out the sunlight as today was no exception with the curtains causing her room to have random portions of light streaming down.

After some fighting against the pull from the sun's rays shining on her face, Lacey fluttered her eyes open leading her to view her surroundings in a blur causing her to repeat the pattern of opening and closing for several minutes leading her to one conclusion:

Lacey was alive and heavily hungover.

Massaging her forehead, Lacey looked around sighing in relief to be in her own bedroom. As she tried to piece the events of the previous night, her headache continued to get worse followed by becoming frantic as she noticed the only difference in her clothes had been she was draped over by a man's grey suit jacket. Towards her left, Lacey noticed on the nightstand two pills and a glass containing a strange white substance, appearing too thin to be milk with a note hanging towards the rim

**DRINK ME :)**

She did as the note commanded although the substance had not been easy to swallow as the aftertaste made the mint flavor turn bitter. The faint scent of sandalwood from the jacket caused Lacey to remember the alcohol was consumed and flirting with an older attractive Scotsman. Lacey headed to the bathroom taking off the remainder of her clothes and gave herself a quick inspection.

Other than a few bruises from her wrist, which Lacey concluded from the struggle; there were no other marks on her. Wanting to forget, Lacey splashed some water on her face then proceeded to finding a fresh blue tank top and black boxer shorts. She then tied her dark chestnuts curls up in a bun rather than bothering to brush which was going to leave knots but Lacey was passed caring.

Lacey couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door. She believed it to be a dream finding her apartment hallway recently vacuumed with the windows opened leading the place to be engulfed by a fresh lavender scent. On the mahogany coffee table that had seen better days, all the magazines were gone replaced by an elaborate vase filled yellow tulips that was on top of her grandmother's laced doilies which were normally locked up in her room.

_What is going on?_

A sudden smell of bacon coming from the kitchen caused Lacey to leave her thoughts as she walked in to find Mr. Gold in his suit from the previous night but looking less disheveled with the sleeves rolled up and hair in place using her apron and stove to cook bacon and eggs. Lacey wanted to scream at this man to get out while shoving the pan of eggs into his head, but it was hard being upset at anyone who was wearing a three piece suit dressed in small mid-thigh light blue apron with a ruffled white laced rim resembling a 1950s dress.

"Good morning dearie" he stated, not paying attention to her. "Breakfast will be finished shortly, help yourself to a cuppa."

She walked to the table finding a fruit bowl assortment, a plate of croissants, butter and a kettle next to two cups with tea bags. Lacey then headed towards her refrigerator finding it fully stocked with a week's supply of meats, vegetables, fruits and dairy products to last for a week.

"I don't understand" she said closing the doors finding Gold still silent. He placed the two plates of Denver omelets onto the table, then poured tea pointing her to sit down. She hesitated noticing how Gold would nonchalantly place pepper on his eggs as though this was a normal breakfast date.

Gold noticed Lacey's skepticism at looking towards the food. "I can assure you dearie, nothing is poisoned."

She drank the tea still giving her uninvited guest a death glare. "Why do you care how I feel? You lied to me."

"I had tried to get you out of a difficult situation and if memory serves me correctly, you spent more time hanging out at the bar rather than wanting to do whatever your purpose had been at being at the party."

Now Lacey became insulted. "It doesn't matter…You lied to me last night and the best you can do is clean my apartment, buy me groceries" Lacey takes a bit of the bacon hating to admit it's delicious "and cook me breakfast? Look mister-"

"Gold"

"You've got the wrong girl. Thank you for helping me and cleaning up but I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

He scoffed as he stared at Lacey noticing the butter knife was nearby, carefully getting it before she had a chance to stab him. "Yes naturally, you showed that quite well last night. I want to help you Miss French, my department authorized to contact you about a job in California."

"I'm not interested in this!" She slams the table leaving into the back door to get some air when Gold comes up to her showing her a newspaper. She takes it from seeing the headline leaving Lacey to be shocked.

**Vice Busts Illegal Brothel in a Midtown Manhattan Townhouse.**

She turns back to him finding Gold calmly sitting on the couch. "When did this happen?"

"Shortly after we left, it seems your bubblehead friend with the pigtails believed her sister's money would buy NYPD's protection."

"I had nothing to do with this; Anna would just call a bunch of us and ask if we wanted to make some extra money. It seems you already got her so I'm going to be a waste of tax payer expenses in being arrested since all I am guilty for is having creeps for friends"

Gold smirked at her as he drank his tea as he checked the time. "That is where you are wrong dearie, my contact in Vice has been obsessed with this case for the past few months to the point where it could advance her career. That means everyone will be held accounted between the powerful clients and any prostitute who wasn't underage or coerced which I might add, you fit into neither category. I also have it under a good authority Miss Arendelle kept records of everyone who was on the payroll."

Gold started to highlight some of the passages from the article causing Lacey to nearly lose her temper. She wanted nothing better than to go over to the prison and strangle Anna with her pigtails not caring if it meant she would get a bigger sentence than whatever Anna was going to receive. "You probably don't believe me but I mean what I said that I have nothing to do with this." Lacey placed her hands over Gold's smiling back at him but he placed them back towards her lap.

"Your innocence and Miss Swan's investigation are not my concern. My business with you is something else entirely different in which Miss Swan's investigation just happened to come under the crossroads since I wasn't expecting for you to be at Arendelle's brownstone last night."

"Then what exactly do you need me for?"

"Are you familiar with Neverland Industries?"

Now Lacey began to feel the contents of what she rising up. "By the sudden loss of pink from your face it seems you have."

"Now I know you have the wrong girl for this." She wanted desperately to faint but a couch was close to her at the same time, Lacey refused to give Gold the satisfaction of her having another emotional outburst.

"Do I?" Before Lacey realized it, Gold heads over to a drawer handing her a file containing photos and records she longed to forget. "Lacey Isabel French, born in Melbourne, Australia to Maurice and Colette French but immigrated to the states at the age four as your father was sponsored to work for Neverland Industries due to his specialty in the botanical sciences. Colette died when you were 12 after a two year battle with cancer but at age 15, your father was investigated for tax invasion; where in order to avoid a RICO charge, he agreed to name his associates but was suddenly found dead in his cell from a poison capsule which the coroner determined was self-induced. Anything I may have left?"

Lacey now added Mr. Gold to the list of people who she desperately wanted to murder as she looked into the file finding photos of her parents during happier moments including a photograph from the beach when she was younger smiling into the camera proudly showing a gap between her teeth. Followed by her own record sheet consisting of some drunk and disorderly arrests and a few parking tickets where the only reason it was not as large was due to Lacey's paranoia in being aware of her surroundings until today.

"You got me." She said dejectedly "Now what?"

"The FBI has been trying to gather information on them for the several years, tying from homicide to drug trafficking. Their headquarters are currently in California in which your acting abilities can provide a cover story in smoking them. My chief seems to be under the impression that the daughter of a, uh…."

"Of a traitor?"

"Well, she thinks you might be valuable in the work. They might sort of trust you and it would make up for the sins of your father's failings."

Lacey looked at Gold straight into his eyes revealing her eyes turning red due to her crying. "Why should I?"

He hands her a handkerchief which she politely takes, "A piece of mind. Also it will exempt you from Miss Swan's investigation as any involvement you have will somehow disappear since Miss Arendelle is more interested in naming clients to save herself than throwing her subordinates under the bus. So what do you say?"

Finally hearing enough, Lacey threw the photos towards Gold who was unfazed by her response as he stood there with a lack of consideration. "Ah go away and leave me alone. I have my own life to lead. Good times. That's what I want. And laughs with people I like, and no underhanded cops who want to put me up in a shooting gallery…." The phone rang as Lacey excused herself towards her bedroom to check her messages finding it to be one of the girls from the troupe Ashley Boyd spreading the morning gossip this time pertaining about Anna's arrest and asking if Lacey was alright. A question she had been wondering herself since waking up this morning, she had no loyalty to Anna but she did not want to be subjected to anyone over circumstances beyond her control. Taking a deep breath, Lacey headed back into the living room finding Gold sitting on her couch having another cup of tea.

"What are my options?"

Raising his eyebrows, Gold now internally began to smile at Lacey cooperating "You work as my informant in the investigation and afterwards we can arrange a clean record where not even the most brilliant tabloid reporter will be able to uncover the dirt or you can expect a summons from the DA and take your chances there." Before either one of them could say anything, Gold immediately got a text from his phone mentally hitting himself for not turning it off sooner but he gets up gathering his case files. "As it happens, I have to be somewhere right now but I expect an answer from you by tonight. I took the liberty of placing my number into your mobile should you need to get ahold of me."

_The nerve of him!_ "I'll think about it…." Lacey stated sarcastically. Gold chose to ignore her and headed off closing the door. Lacey looks through the curtain watching him go, she heads to her room still processing the events when suddenly Lacey discovers Gold's jacket folded neatly at the foot of her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will mostly be about Gold, a lot of wine and Swanfire.


	3. Chapter 3

After nearly ten hours of errands, Gold began to take several deep breaths before gathering the presents from his car and entering into his son's brownstone.

Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, a familiar blonde in her mid-twenties wearing a black cocktail dress opened the door looking at Gold causing him to get annoyed at her.

"I thought you died."

Raising his eyebrows placing his hand over his chest in feign offense, "I was not going to waste my day responding back to your texts in your juvenile attempt to get back at me for last night." He hands her a bag from Bloomingdale along with a gift box containing Dom Perignon. "Tithing instructions completed I presume?"

Emma looked at the contents seeing the cocky smirk from her father in law leaving her only to stomp on her foot. "Fine come on in, Neal's somewhere. Just let me put these away; go mingle around since no one is going to bite."

He walked inside as Emma headed upstairs leaving Gold to place his coat in the closet and take a look around.

It had surprised Gold to see the brownstone now refurbished after Emma and Neal moved into it the previous month as there was not a box in sight. They made it very clear when moving into the Greenwich neighborhood that apart from their sentimental items, they would be moving with a clean slate but it was apparent the house was a place his son did call home when seeing the dream-catchers and feathers used as wall decoration. Gold began to chuckle at the thought of Emma and Neal arguing over how much wall space their items would be scattered as whenever there was a dream-catcher, Emma's fascinating by peculiar hobby of collecting Venetian carnival masks would not be too far along.

The one thing Gold became thrilled over had been the amount of people Neal and Emma invited consisted of only immediate friends from about at least 15-20 people. Most of the guests mainly in the living room with a few playing video games on the entertainment system which Gold began to be envious in seeing the technology, placing a mental note in adding one into his own home within the near future. He continued to look around trying to find his son or daughter-in-law with no such luck as the house started to give the impression of a maze due to the direction most of the crowd began surrounding themselves. A familiar group walked over to him in the form of Emma parents who were surprisingly cheerful to the point it was contagious, an aspect Gold enjoyed about the Nolans.

The pair was very welcoming as Gold kissed Mary Margaret's hand and shook David's allowing everyone to be at ease. "Hey Mr. Gold you made it, Emma was so sure we wouldn't see you." Mary Margaret came up taking Gold's present from him placing it on the table along with the rest of the gifts.

Mary Margaret Nolan despite being five or six years younger, was still a beautiful woman with an innocent and cheerful personality which worked well in teaching middle schoolers as her youthful appearance allowed her to be frequently mistaken for Emma's sister as their chins gave away a family resemblance. David Nolan matched his wife in both looks and personality as he was friendly to those around him but his years as a detective allowed him to have bit of a practical view of the world. Gold first met them after Neal asked Emma to be his date for homecoming during their sophomore year which lead to phone exchanges and guest bedrooms specifically made for the other child should they ever wanted to stay over. The Nolans immediately welcomed Neal and his father into the family which lead to many family vacations and holiday gatherings being held at the house of whoever was able to entertain for the particular holiday but there was a unwritten rule for Thanksgivings only to be celebrated in the Nolan household as it was one of the many traditions Gold never understood was willing to accept.

"Emma has a tendency to be misinformed at times. Is Neal around?" The pair pointed Gold towards another entrance towards the patio door making his excuses as they went to find Emma. Gold got outside finding Neal with some other guests chattering over content he couldn't hear very well.

Neal looked up noticing his father excusing himself from the other guests and walked over as the two men hugged.

"Happy Birthday Neal, the place looks great. Next time however, I would like to get a better tour"

Neal couldn't help but laugh, "but the noises and lively atmosphere comes with it." They each began walking around the yard as Neal began showing him around the large yard explaining what the plans were going to entail with a small vegetable garden and in the far back and a woodshed which they went inside finding it to be fairly bigger than how Neal described as he explained it will be an extra room he is going to use to work on his illustrations as the needed the extra space which Gold just nodded not noticing Neal's smirk as they headed back inside with Emma spotting them waving back.

They headed back inside socializing with most of the guest as Gold mainly socialized with Mary Margaret and David they would they were the chaperones for their children's party. To pass the time, they began telling on another work stories in which both Gold and David knew the other was omitting some parts in their respected stories due to being not appropriate in discussing with family members or in a lively setting but it seems Mary Margaret made up for their abridged versions by telling them about not only some of the her students mishaps which resulted in one of them heading to the Principal's office for their behavior but gossip about her colleagues as she began discussing about an illicit affair going on between the gym and history teacher.

"The way they look at one another is so obvious where I'm surprised the principal hasn't called them out on it as some of the children are whispering about it. I can understand why Marion finds him appealing as Robin is really cute with his charming smile and puppy dog eyes that you just can't help but enjoy his company." There was a loud throat clearing interrupting Mary Margaret when she pointed to David who gave her a feigned looked as Gold quietly snickered over his friend's minor jealousy. "Anyway but if she keeps talking to everyone about how she's looking forward to her engagement to Guy then I don't understand what the point in sneaking around. They are both adults but it does make heading to the library during the lunch period…difficult to say the least." The thought caused Mary Margaret to blush as she sipped her drink rapidly causing her hands to shake. "Luckily after Friday, I don't have library duties…anyway, Gold what's new with you?"

The attention turned towards him caused Gold to become startled in a response. "I think I hear Neal calling, if you will excuse me" Gold ran as fast as he could without making it look as though he was trying to get away from the Nolans. What was there to say without them prying too much into his personal life to the point where Mary Margaret would try to be either psychiatrist or matchmaker. He cared for Mary Margaret and David but their meddling could sometimes be exasperating as it was hard to tell them not to go too far without because Neal would get dragged into whatever plan they were working on where at that point Gold would be defeated as he could hardly say no to Neal no matter if the demand was ridiculous.

Craving a cigarette, Gold headed towards the patio finding it empty. He went towards the ledge and began to light up a cigarette letting the cold air clear his head as he inhaled the smoke. After a few minutes, Gold saw Emma's head out of the patio door looking directly at him.

"There you are, come on inside, Neal and I have announcement to make."

Gold smoked out one last puff before putting out the cigarette then headed back inside to find everyone mostly gathering in the living room now with Mary Margaret and David towards the side, he joined them to find Emma and Neal holding on to another and acting nervous.

Neal began to clear his throat and took another gulp of his beer, "I want to thank everyone for coming, although the free drinks were probably the bigger draw in beating down the weekend traffic from the bridge."

Most of the guests had a chuckle as Emma took the reins of the speech. "What Neal meant to say is that because you all decide to join us on this of festivities, we wanted to share this piece of news." They both looked at one another and looked at their respected their parents.

"We're expecting!"

Everyone clapped and started to congratulate the couple with Emma going over to her parents who started to hug her. Gold found Neal heading to him as they had another drink to celebrate the news. "Well this is good news. How far is Emma along?"

"Seven weeks although I thought you got the hint when I pointed out we needed to use the upstairs space."

"I apologize, I didn't put two and two together. Ah, there is glowing mother."

Emma came to them giving Gold a hug and cuddled so close to Neal where she sat on his lap. "So spill, what's the story with that girl you picked up last night?" This caused Neal to perk up giving his father a concerned look.

Neal turned to look both at them. "What girl?"

"Last night your father showed up at the brothel we were raiding and began to flirt with one of the guests, actually no flirting is the chaste word for it."

Gold could see Neal getting an impression from Emma leading him to assume something different. "No story, she was someone my department has been tailing for the past few weeks who just happen to know your target and I thought her being involved in the raid would have compromised both our cases leading to endless amount of unnecessary paperwork in which you know one wants to deal with. I simply took her home afterwards and left"

"Oh really, it appeared you two were getting really cozy together." She then turned to Neal "any minute and I would have had a good sense to blow my cover just to stop you from giving everyone the show no one ever wanted to see."

He began to laugh at Emma's comment. "Don't be ridiculous, all I was trying to do was get her out of there without causing a scene. Sorry to ruin your fantastical scenarios."

Emma raised her eyebrow knowing full well her father-in-law was hiding something but she wasn't sure how to confront him without accidentally getting disclosed about an ongoing investigation. "Fine, be that way."

They dropped the matter entirely as everyone continued enjoying the party until the guests were ready to leave. Gold was the last one to stay and help Neal clean up as Emma went to drop her parents' home. As Gold began to clean up the bottles, he started to laugh causing Neal to become more alert.

"What's so funny?" said Neal as he finished tying up the sixth garbage bag.

"I just remembered that year you decided to throw a party to start the summer and I came home to find you and Emma rapidly cleaning up bottles as to not make it look as though things had gotten out of control."

Recalling the specific event his father was talking about Neal knew remembered throwing a party the summer after junior year where the only memory he had was him and Emma dressing up in his father suits pretending to be gangster which they were still wearing when Gold came home finding them cleaning up. "Oh yeah that, wait a minute, you grounded me for a month and told Emma not to come over during that time."

"I seem to remember that did not stop you two from spending the duration of being grounded on the phone. Either way, I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear you two are expecting although I can imagine Mary Margaret is going to be planning everything from the nursery colors to the baby shower."

As Neal tried to excuse he knew what the truth and stayed silent. "Fine you win." They continued cleaning up until the brownstone looked spotless as Emma arrived back thanking them for letting her sleep in for a few extra hours in the morning. Neither decided to respond to her as she went to bed in which Gold realized it was time for him to head out as well.

Neal walked him out even though Gold stated he was still sober enough to his way out even though he began to stagger a bit as he went into the car. He tried to get the keys from him but Gold resisted as he pointed out he can still walk in a straight line. "Call me when you get home?"

At this point Gold finally decided to humor him. "Sure, I'll be fine. I hope you had a wonderful birthday keep me updated on what is going on."

They agreed hugging each other as Gold got on the car and began to drive off. The lack of traffic made it possible for him to be back in his Victorian mansion half the time than it originally took him. As he gathered his items from the car, Gold noticed his mobile was still in the glove compartment which made him realize why he had not heard it all evening. He checked his messages to see only a text message sent four hours previous from a number he had not recognized.

**I thought it over and decided to take the job. Let me know when you need me to report so as to give my apartment a notice**

**~Lacey**

He smiled at seeing Lacey had come to reason, he looked at the time thinking she was probably asleep he too tired to type the keys on his phone so he decided to call her instead. There were two rings causing Gold to stumble when he heard her one the other line.

"Hello Miss French." He could tell she must have been asleep as her voice sounded exhausted.

"What do you want… and you have some nerve in calling me at this hour."

 _I have never been a saint dearie._ "Forgive me for intruding on your beauty sleep but I wanted to let you know, the plane leaves in tomorrow afternoon and not to worry as all the arrangements will be made. I will call you in the morning for more details."

"It is morning you jerk!"

"I meant when there is sun as I need to get my sleep."

"Fuck you!" She abruptly hung up on him. Not wanting to think of it any further, Gold dropped on the couch and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter both Lacey and Gold start their separate assignment while Lacey is trying to adjust to her new environment in the Bay Area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being late, it was nearly impossible to be on my computer yesterday. Here is the new update enjoy :)

The flight from New York to San Francisco consisted with five hours of Lacey either listening to her music or reading one of the romance novels she picked up at the drugstore in the hopes of not conversing with Mr. Gold but it turned out she did not need to try so hard as her companion spend the majority of the flight looking over his laptop which did peak Lacey's curiosity several times as he close the computer each time reminding her of her silent treatment which infuriated her further.

After the flight landed in San Francisco, Gold drove them toward Berkley, parking at a one story condo in the northern side of the city. She thought the small condo to be charming with its stone pavement, various flower boxes throughout the windows, fenced porch and light blue paint instantly reminding her of a dollhouse she once saw in a shop as a young girl. Lacey continued to roam around happily opening the various doors as she began to make mental notes over how she wanted to decorate each part of the house even though it was already furbished with furniture and bedding.

While the indoor floor plan proved to be more built for two people as the living room, bedroom and bathroom took up the majority of space in the right side of the house with the left consisted of an up to date kitchen next it had a large living room with a kitchen and a narrow corridor with two doors towards the end leading to where the washer resided and towards right side of the house to her bedroom; Lacey was more sold on patio due to its large yard giving her an idea to start up gardening where she even began to laugh at herself for the thought crossing her mind.

"Is it okay if I can make a few changes?"

"Miss French, the house is registered under your alias; you can do whatever you want on it except, I strongly discourage throwing wild parties or having drugs in the property." Lacey chose to ignore that comment when she saw Gold placing a large envelope on the table; she opened it discovering a driver's license, clipper card, maps and banking information all under the name Belle Avonlea.

"I don't want to be rude but I'm very tired and its late, you probably have a long drive to wherever you need to be at."

"Besides being the bright spot of your day, I doubt it. You are right though, the drive to my apartment is rather long. I might not be in touch if possible for the next few days.."

Something in the way Gold spoke caused Lacey to be alarmed; she passed it off as fatigue from jet lag following Gold to the door.

"You know, we could get along much better if you were a little bit nicer to me." She smiled back at him causing the pair to be in such proximity to where their noses touched as they were nearly the same height due to her high heels.

Gold stared at Lacey; she wore a short denim skirt in strategically placed holes around the skirt with the hem torn which gave more emphasis to her legs and a black tank top styled as a bodice in the front with shoelace strings pushing her breasts up towards one cup size, both arms filled with different assortment of bracelets and wristbands and her curls were in a side ponytail. She wore such thick mascara where it would make her appear at least a decade older and more determined..

He began to smile realizing how hard she was trying due to her facial expressions contrasted to her mannerisms. "Don't get yourself into trouble and I may take up on that offer. Good night Miss French."

"Coward," Rolling her eyes back at him.

"Night Miss French" Gold closed the door behind her leaving Lacey to take a deep breath and take a look around once again. She did start to become tired and started the process of getting ready for bed whilst trying to forget the exact shade of brown Mr. Gold's eyes contained.

The first week after the move became uneventful for Lacey as she began exploring the neighborhood. It was quiet area surrounded by condos and refurbished homes from the 1940s and 1950s within walking distance towards the main part of town. At times, the occasional neighbor would play loud music late at night which didn't disturb Lacey as much as she thought it would because it meant she would try causing the volume of her music to be louder.

Within the first five minutes of walking towards the town center, Lacey realized the culture shock she had gotten herself into as most of the people were laidback and friendly. It was easy to say New York and California were different but she had no idea to what extent until spending had hour walking around North Berkley to find the clothing styles were different as there weren't many high end fashion consultants trying to outdo one another leaving the former actress less self-conscious as to whether she shopped at a thrift store or a department store. Due to living five minutes from the university, Lacey able to see many people around her age range having fun usually in a group. She noticed many people around her appeared to be healthy from the amount of organic markets and frequent joggers that crossed her path. Perhaps it was something in the water or in the air as she was not use to the friendly demeanor causing her to become a little paranoid during the first few days.

She would see people some of the time barefooted at times looking at her own feet and thinking of all the foot care she would be spending to become accustomed to it. Quickly she understood why being barefooted was an option as some of her walks consisted going up on steep hills reducing her legs to have the same pain she would endured when wearing stilettos for the first time. Most of the help paid off as Lacey began to get some advice on what shops to frequent where she could find the items she wanted under a reasonable budget. She almost wanted to call Gold to thank him the very next morning when she discovered there was at least $3000 in her new bank account but she suspected he might have been waiting for her call, proclaiming himself as her fairy godmother. Lacey accessed the damaged and took out only1/3 of the money in buying several new articles of clothing, microwave dinners, planting seeds and several items to use around the house.

One factor in which Lacey became grateful for with the move was now she would have the ability to suntan. There were mornings in which Lacey felt as though she were back in New York by wearing her larger sweaters, at times making her question the stereotype of California being eternal sunshine but the afternoon heat had not stopped her from putting on a bathing suit and grabbing her blanket to spend several hours laying out in the yard.

Using her break, Lacey began to study the content on the envelope Gold had given her other than the mundane items, there contained a list of instructions towards the headquarters where Lacey figured out she needed to find work there. It had appeared her boss was also kind enough to give her a reasonable resume giving her the qualifications to maintain employment within the company. For a minute Lacey began to laugh at the idea of doing corporate espionage while wearing a long, flowery skirt; giving herself a mental congratulation for buying a couple during the last several days in order to create the character of Belle Avonlea.

Just as Lacey got up to head back inside, she felt a loud smack towards her head followed by a voice yelling to watch out causing her to scream as she fell onto the floor due to the dehydration and minor injury.

"What the hell!" she screamed seeing two women coming over from the small fence across the house to check in on her. One of the women was a tall redhead in a peasant dark blue shirt with gold embroidery and jeans who started to check her pulse and touch Lacey's head. The other woman was an Asian woman in a short yellow sundress who was a few inches shorter than her redheaded companion but appeared to be stoic due to showing little to no expression in her face. "What are you doing?" Lacey demanded seeing the redhead get up looking calmer.

"Trying to do my job as nurse in making sure you don't have a concussion. I'm afraid it's my fault the Frisbee hit you." It took Lacey a few minutes to comprehend what the woman was saying mainly because her accent was thicker than was Lacey had been used to hearing, the girl then raised up three fingers towards Lacey's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." She immediately got up taking the dirt off of her skin, "see no bruises and no injuries of any kind." She insisted in being fine until Lacey felt another headache arriving when the Asian girl gave her a water bottle demanding Lacey to drink it. Lacey took one look at that girl and realized how no-nonsense she was and just drank rather than asked questions. "Thanks again."

Both the girls were now smiling with a sigh of relief, "glad to see you are better. I'm Fa Meirda and this is my wife Mulan, obviously we are the next door neighbors" pointing out to the white two story condo across from the fence. "Although this was not what we had in mind with introduction as we didn't bring jello or casseroles." Meirda tried to make light of the situation with Mulan patting her shoulder causing Lacey to smile at the couple for being sincere.

"Never been a fan of either to be honest. Still it's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Lae—Belle, Belle Avonlea. I just moved here from New York a few days ago and so far maybe a hit to the head was probably the wake-up call I needed.

Just when Lacey began to head inside, Meirda and Mulan looked at one another and formed an idea. Mulan walked up towards Lacey getting her attention before she closed the door. "Please let us make this up to you. We were grilling up some BBQ just now and you are welcomed to join us, free food and beer as a neighborly gesture."

At that moment Lacey smiled back at them gathering up her blanket. "You had me at free beer. Just give me a minute to change and I'll be right there." The ladies all said goodbye to one another as Lacey headed to her room debating as to the kind of outfit she would think be best to wear until she noticed all of her "Belle" outfits were too nice for a casual visit proceeded with changing into a jean skirt and white tank top then headed into the bathroom to apply her mascara.

_They seem sweet enough. For once I think my luck is turning around._

8888888

"Excuse me Miss, I believe Mr. Jones is expecting me." The hostess looked into her computer smiling back at the gentleman as she checked for verification.

"Right, if you will follow me Mr. Rumford." Gold trailed behind the hostess further into the restaurant almost alternating his legs in walking with a cane before she sent him upstairs into a dimly lit private room with a small table with three men who in a far distance, two of them would have passed off as twins due to the physical appearance near similar down to their dark leather suits and open vested shirts in a dark grey or black.

Although the man on the right side of the table who Gold recognized to be Arthur Pendragon Killian's second in command, he had appeared to have been out of place with the suit as his beard was too scruffy to have pulled it off properly. The other man to the left Gold assume him to be Rufio due to his spiked hair and scar across his face. Kilian Jones on the other hand, looked more like a rock star than a businessman from the earring on his right ear to the various states of rings all over his hands as his demeanor appeared to be casual when to the manner he was sitting down with a glass of rum in contrast to Arthur's wine glass.

The gentleman continued to converse until they noticed the hostess bringing Gold over to them as they stood up and began to introduce themselves to each other. "How fortunate you are to join us on such short notice, Mr. Rumford. Arthur was so sure we were going to be stood up." As Gold shook Killian's hand, he felt a cold dread creeping into his spine as he stared into the man's icy blue eyes but brushed it aside as quickly as possible.

Gold then chuckled back at the men with a nonchalant attitude. "My most dreaded apologies for disappointing you Mr. Pendragon, as traffic can sometimes be cutthroat." He bowed to them then headed to his seat in which Arthur poured him a glass of scotch never once leaving Killian's intense glare. "Not that I am fond of good scotch, but I did not come all the way here from Glasgow just to enjoy the view of Presidio"

Killian took another gulp of his glass looking back at Arthur who handed him a dossier. "Right, as you are aware Mr. Rumford, my family's company has done rather well, but success sometimes mean cutting corners in which the IRS and the SEC would like nothing better than to not only see me behind bars, but also destroy a legacy in order to set an example."

As Gold continued to listen to Killian, he continued looking over the dossier which contained financial statements and a contract. While the statement did give some suspicions, it was not enough evidence to have frightened the young man. If he was hoping they would conduct business together then sharing finances would have been the best route.

Rufio got up and spoke directly to Gold each time looking towards his colleagues, "We have heard about your reputation as a skilled fixer in the brokerage firms of Great Britain where a man of your talents could be of use to our company."

He took another sip rolling his eyes at the men, "I do confess the flattering was nearly enough to refuse. However, I have been meaning to expand my services towards the western markets. You must have known I have some property in the city or otherwise you would not have contacted me so easily."

They each looked at one another trying to find some kind of tell they would have to discover what other secrets the two men were hiding from one another. Gold looked around the dossier making sure everything was in order until he saw Killian have a large Cheshire cat grin and ordered a special bottle of wine for everyone to drink. This time they were handed new glasses as the drink were being poured where Killian got up and made raised his glassed followed by everyone else.

"To new endeavors"

They repeated the mantra each drinking their glass which Gold began filling out the paperwork until he heard a commotion next to him in the form of Rufio coughing. The man started wheezing to the point he took off the button of his shirt to gather some air until it became apparent blood was coming out of his mouth. His face started to turn blue as he looked at a smiling Killian with disbelief but just before he reached his hands towards him, Rufio fell to the ground dead.

Internally, Gold wanted nothing more than to arrest Killian then and there while also wanting to shove his cane deep into his throat but he had to be patient especially with Arthur looking at him waiting for a reaction to be made.

To keep his composure, Gold lit up a cigarette not caring if he would get reprimanded for smoking indoors. "I assume the elevator leads to a back room that can be used as a getaway?" he began to flick his nails to not stare at the body leaving Arthur shocked and Killian laughing.

"Glad to see you aren't one of those with a soft stomach." He went closer to Gold placing his hand over his shoulder. "Tell you what, let us get into my car and celebrate our new partnership." Turning back towards Arthur, "can you clean this up and meet us at Broadway in 45 minutes?"

With a nod Arthur went to collect the tarp as Gold and Killian took the elevator towards the front of the restaurant where a large limo was waiting for them.

Each got into the car staying silent for a bit, "Well Mr. Rumford…" taking out to shot glasses handing on to Gold

"Nicholas…" he corrected him as he looked into the glass then back at Killian.

Killian quickly noticed his companion's unease, "Relax Nicholas nothing is poisoned. Rufio was a separate matter that I hope to avoid in the near future. As I said before, I hope our partnership will be a splendid one." He raised his glass back at Gold who cheered and drank the brandy just as quickly as he hoped the night would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Gold and Lacey begin to get along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, first my birthday was last week and a list of family emergencies made it impossible to spend five minutes typing. Here you guys go :)

Twenty minutes after Lacey arrived at the Berkley Marina, she became increasingly annoyed over the fact Gold had not been there waiting for her. Almost a month of silence, Lacey was stunned to have received a phone call from him the previous night in a brief and nonchalant matter to meet him at the set time and place. She tried to contact him various times over the previous week where at times the phone went straight to voicemail until sometime later, Gold sent her a brief text it would be safer if he had contacted her for the time being. Lacey was not going to question it as her assignment left her with an odd feeling for the most of the week in which she would head to the market or take the bar to work gave her the impression someone might have been following her. She did pass this along in confidence to her neighbors several times in which Mulan casually told her it was only adjusting to the environment. While Lacey knew Mulan meant well but she still had a feeling of uncertainty where the phone call from Gold became just the relief she needed.

Continuing to click her heels, Lacey looked at her wrist watch almost every other second hoping the hand somehow wasn’t working. Already Lacey started to feel the cold breeze from the beach causing her black miniskirt to occasionally start to rise up causing Lacey concentrate on placing her hands towards the hem of her burgundy coat to lower down as to avoid giving ongoing pedestrians a show. She regretted changing her clothes after coming back from work as her “Belle” outfits would have provided better warmth for her as she did not want to think about the long route back to her house with her shoes still maintaining the heel length that was not appropriate for a walking in steep streets.

Another car passed her by and she checked her watch once again, now Gold was half an hour late. At this point, Lacey started thinking about the many things that might have happened ranging from an accident or he might have accidently pissed off the wrong person. That suggestion Lacey quickly disputed remembering Agent Gold could easily take care of himself, but she was not surprised if his demise would have been due to his own smug behavior.

Accepting defeat, Lacey stepped out of the rocks she used for a chair and headed over towards a nearby café not far from her; a nice hot cup of coffee would have definitely warmed her up while also give her some time to think about her options regarding her predicament. Seeing as it was getting darker by the second, Lacey bristly walked to the café enjoying the soothing sounds of the Pacific Ocean in the background followed by the noise of the tracks from the train. She started to shiver nearly becoming numb from touching the cold handle when she looked up at one of the booths to a sight had not been expecting.

Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and most of her exposed skins suffered from goosebumps, Lacey calmly walked over and sat down on the booth across from Gold finding him to be reading a newspaper and sipping tea while occasionally staring back at the window towards the ocean. Even though the café and environment appeared to be most casual, Gold was still wearing his designer business suit which allowed him more to blend as some commuter than a cop as there was probably a good chance the material might have had had some barrier forcing it to always be impeccable. Lacey took up space from her side of the booth placing her head down touching the table between her hands trying to catch his attention whenever she noticed there was a space around the newspaper that would allow Lacey to place her head through to his view.

“You’re late” she said in a mocking sarcastic tone.

Placing the newspaper down, Gold chose not to pay attention to her and took another sip of his tea; “I wasn’t late Miss French, I figured you would have started complaining about how you were going to freeze your pretty little arse off had we stayed near the rocks.”

Raising his eyebrow, Lacey knew she would not have refuted this annoyed at how right she was. She slouched herself back onto the booth placing her hands closer to her as she pouted regretting seeing Gold smirking back at her. “Even so, I’m not the one who called this meeting.” She looked back at him again leaving them both heading closer to one another. Her pulse began to increase and fingers started to slowly tap on the table, all of a sudden Lacey started to feel an urge to kiss Gold as she could not help but stare at his lips again wondering how they would feel on her skin.

“Is that so?” He ignored her then checked his watch getting up from the table. “Come, you must be hungry and walking will do the both of us some good.” She rolled her eyes and took his hand as Gold led her to his car as they began to drive.

They drove in silence for a several minutes as Gold parked nearby the beach; Lacey looked around in confusion glad as there were no cars in sight but a little worried as to what they were doing there as it would now dark.

“Are we getting out?”

Gold looked back at her going towards the back seat handing Lacey a large bouquet of roses. “If you will have it.”

She started to wonder if this was all prank but as she smiled back at him taking the bouquet. Gold turned off the engine and left the car with Lacey following along; she noticed he headed to the boot grabbing what appeared to be a large brown blanket followed by a basket. Lacey would had either laughed or found this adorable if the gesture had been anyone else but Gold.

“Follow me.” Lacey was still stunned until Gold looked back at her seeing the confusion she had as she looked both at him and the basket. “Please” he said it with such restrained that Lacey thought he might have not resorted to pleading as much. She listened and followed Gold towards the sand stopping for a few minutes to take her shoes off enjoying the sand touching her toes. They finally stopped in a private part surrounded by some rock and sand in which Lacey took the blanket from Gold laying it out on the ground. He then followed by getting the contents of the basket out which were a bottle of whiskey, two shot glasses, silverware, plates and several containers of heated food and a mixture of cut fruits.

Lacey looked at Gold this time wanting to hug him. “Thank you, this is…very sweet of you” she smiled back at him. There was a moment Gold smiled back at her where it wasn’t one of his smirks but appeared to be more expressive but Lacey thought it was the moonlight playing tricks on her eyesight.

“Think nothing of it,” He took the bottle and opened it, pouring her a glass as he raised his own glass to make a toast. “Surviving the first month?”

“I will drink to that” each clinking their glasses together as they each drank the whiskey, the alcohol quickly caused a burning sensation on Lacey’s throat where she needed another glass in order get adjusted. Having to mainly survive on microwave dinners, the homemade dishes were beginning to make Lacey’s mouth water as she resisted the urge to eat them all at once. “Your wife must absolutely love you if this is what she comes to every night.”

“Divorced, Miss French.” He bluntly stated, “Going on fifteen years, three months, and two weeks to be exact.” _A point in my life where the only good to have come from it was Neal._

“I’m sorry. I know it seems like you probably don’t want to hear me offer my condolences but if you have had to do a countdown then I can assume it was not a pleasant experience.” Lacey smiled back at Gold seeing him shrug his shoulders. Immediately Lacey needed to change the subject. “I am curious about something; do you always give your informants picnic dinners at the beach? Including flowers? One might get the impression you are trying to court me, Mr. Gold.” She winked back at him seeing a blush but quickly Gold rolled his eyes handing her a fruit bowl.

“Only the mouthy ones who constantly leave messages on my cell phone” Gold could see from Lacey’s expression she wasn’t fully convinced; he couldn’t really give Lacey the extra stress by telling her his part of the investigation.

Two nights after Jones took Gold to his favorite brothel, Gold began to suspect Pendragon might have had him followed whether it was an ego trip or routine, Gold was not certain. In order to counteract this, Gold began heading to different stores creating a boring routine of a productive family man be it shopping for items Neal would most likely purchase or staying inside his cover townhouse on Alamo Square. Although Gold was sure Pendragon had finally called off the shadow, he was still letting his guard down even when meeting Lacey where even if Pendragon had not yet backed off; he could admit it was not strange for a man to take a non-existent wife out on a romantic date, even stopping buy at the florist making sure the cameras has caught him even paying with a card. “Don’t flatter yourself Miss French; the flowers are a house-warming gift.”

Placing her hand over her chest, “I am touched you think of me this way. Now give me the bottle.” She lean towards him to retrieve it but Gold took the bottle from her as she tried to grab it but he continued to raise it up leaving a disgruntled Lacey annoyed and pouting on the blanket finishing her pasta scampi. “You’re a bastard you know that.”

“So I have been told…” he winked back leaving Lacey to blush.

“Well if you must know, life has been rather laidback recently. I befriended this lovely couple who live next door; one half has this Scottish accent that is almost impossible to understand at times where I would love to see the two of you have a conversation together. Also I’ve recently taking several yoga classes three times a week where it has really helped relieve in destressing and then—“

Gold immediately interrupts, “You realize that this isn’t a vacation? There was an assignment I needed for you to do.”

Lacey wanted to yell back at him but it was easier to hold her temper. “Within the last month, I have never seen Jones inside that building. The one partner who I do frequently interact with is this creep by the name of Pendragon.” She started shuddering at the mere thought of her lecherous boss in which she felt a breeze causing her to huddle herself where she needed to place her legs and head closer together.

Seeing her response, Gold became concerned, “Is there something you want to tell me?” he replied.

She took a deep breath as she began collecting the information. “Other than a lecherous creep who can’t keep his hands to himself, it hasn’t been too terrible. Sometimes Pendragon gives me these files to process where he makes a big deal out of it in order to not look at the contents.” Lacey began to worry as Gold had not said anything even refusing to look at her. Had he realized she was not cut out for this type of work and would go back on their deal? She began to consider this might have all been a waste of both their time where the best course would be to arrest her but to her surprise, Gold handed her the bottle of whiskey even filling her glass.

“Then I suggest you need to continue in finding out what those files contain Miss French.” Reassuring her. To Gold’s surprise, Lacey placed the shot back into the bottle afterwards putting it back into the basket. Feeling courageous, she moved closer to Gold placing her head on his lap. She begins to hum, closing her eyes to enjoy the breeze when Lacey started to become aware of Gold caressing her head and shoulders which she did admit was relaxing.

“You can call me by first name you know.” She smiled enjoying his touch. “There’s no point in being so formal with me.” Lacey started giggling as she snuggled further.

“I don’t want to.” He declared

“Oh why not?" Lacey teased him suggestively winking back. Gold flinched as she placed her hand on his but still maintained his composure. She quickly got up to see her companion trying his best not to look back at her where she quickly began to feel the air becoming colder. “I won’t bite if that’s what you’re thinking. Unless, it’s something you’re into.”

“If you bite, I’ll bite back.” He leaned closer to her speaking softly, “much harder.”

“Maybe I want you to.” She whispered not realizing he heard it; where at that moment Lacey’s smile began to wane when they both knew she wasn’t joking. “Where’s the harm?”

Gold took a deep breath and stated, “It’s getting late, its best to get you home now.” He could see Lacey give him a sad expression but she complied with his request. They cleaned up the items in silence, walking briskly into the car and drove off.

Neither said a word to one another throughout the drive. Several times Gold would glance back at Lacey looking through the window clinging on to her bouquet; she did look back at him only once when she felt one of the thorns pricking her finger. Perhaps if they were not involved with work, Gold might have asked Lacey out. He began imaging taking her on various dates enjoying their time together as Lacey would have probably spent it trying to admit she was probably right about something which would have led to both of them losing track of the time. She would probably insisted on the two of them always going back to her apartment which he understood and happily complied to her rules if it meant they would keep seeing one another. Maybe after some together, Gold would have allowed Lacey and Neal to have met, causing her to become more at ease even with Emma welcoming her with open arms.

It was a nice little fantasy, but in reality all their time together only have consisted of a few satisfying nights in bed with Lacey moving on before it ever became serious.

Their silence ended when the car was parked back into the driveway with Gold waiting for Lacey to get out of the car. She looked at him once more opening the car but as soon as she got out, Lacey got back inside quickly closing the door. “I know what the problem is, you’re a coward. That’s what it is.” Lacey laughed back as Gold tried to explain.

“Lacey, please” he places his hand on her shoulder.

She flinches back trying not to lose her temper. “It must recoil you that I’m nothing more than some trollop whose not even good enough to receive pity. Imagine Mr. Gold has fallen for a drunk he picked up in New York, can already imagine how much laughter would be re---“

Unable to stand her criticisms any longer, Gold pulled her towards him passionately kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

They continued to kiss one another until Lacey began to feeling the gearstick pressing hard against her stomach. She began moving where before Gold began to mistake it for her leaving until she straddled his lap placing his hands to grab her ass, cupping her cheeks as he pulled her closer with his erection pressed against her. Their lips molded onto one another with much frenzy where Gold needed Lacey's help in untying the sash of her coat as he began leaving a trail of kisses onto her collarbone.

"…please...fuck…" she gasps in her attempt at forming sentences. Gold looked back at Lacey biting her lip as she pulled down the sleeves of her dress to where it was down to her waistline leaving only a strapless, lacy emerald bra showing her erect nipples contrasting against her delicate creamy skin. Gathering a bit of courage, Gold took the straps of her bra off rolling his tongue on her nipples whilst he easily pushed her lace panties aside placing two fingers inside her shaven mound finding her to be incredibly wet. Lacey let out a moan as Gold thrusted his fingers onto her pinching her clit. She arched back screaming in pleasure after a few more thrusts, begging for an orgasm. Gold began speeding up thrusting his fingers in and out of her until Lacey reached her climax. Gold then removed his fingers from her licking her juices when Lacey then kissed him tasting herself on his lips. She then began to feel her legs starting to wobble causing her lie on Gold's shoulders in order to catch her breath.

Subtly, Gold pinched himself to make sure this was not one another of his late night fantasies.

Lacey was half naked in his arms, sated after bringing her pleasure with his fingers.

After a few minutes, Gold looked at the door handle catching Lacey's attention; both knew a decision would need to be made within the next few seconds; both took one look at one another as Lacey took a deep breath taking his hand along with hers onto the door handle opening it at the same time feeling the cold breeze heading inside the car.

They each took a deep breath realizing the other's decision.

Gold and Lacey quickly got out of the vehicle and headed towards her house, unable to keep their hands off of each other. As they continued to kiss one another, it took some effort for Lacey to rummage through her bag in finding her key to open the door while Gold had not made the situation easier by constantly distracting her as he kept pushing her skirt to the waist.

"Keep this up…and…we…will…never…get inside" Lacey giggled as Gold pushed her against the door, gently placing both her wrists up on top of her head.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" sneering back at her. She pouted her lips causing Gold to come closer to her kissing her again until she bit his upper lip causing Gold to loosen his restraint on Lacey. He flinched checking his mouth to find a little bit of blood has seeped out as he stared back at Lacey with a grin, her lack of restraint allowed him to be distracted long enough for her to have finally opened the front door.

"Maybe later" she winked back running towards the bedroom with Gold chuckling as he followed her dropping his coat on the floor, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his waistcoat.

Taking a deep breath, Lacey reach her bedroom when Gold arrived a few seconds later kissing her cheek. She turned around finding him not to be smiling at her in his usual manner but his expression looked as nervous as hers.

"It's okay," she reassured him allowing Gold to bring his hand against Lacey's chestnut hair, his other hand gently cupped her face as his thumb stroked her upper lip. Lacey looked up at Gold as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt bringing her fingers against his skin kissing his smooth chest while Gold brushed his fingers on the sides of Lacey's thigh touching the tip of her loosely fasten dress. He took the hem of her dress quickly pushing it off of Lacey taking her to the edge of the bed pulling her panties as he kneeled between her legs.

"You don't have to that." She let down a gulp seeing Gold have a surprised expression. Cunnilingus had never been a practice Lacey always enjoyed due to the awkward past flings leaving her the impression the fault might have lied with her in which she started to move further onto her bed catching Gold's attention.

Gold got up moving towards her. "Oh, I very much want to sweetheart." Kissing her in reassurance, Gold went back to his earlier position massaging her thighs helping her open her legs to reveal her wet mound. Lacey began to squirm from the cold air when Gold held her hips down and placed a kiss on her clit. Already Gold could hear Lacey's breathing increasing as she moaned from the sensations of his tongue swirling her nub, lapping her cunt.

Lacey thought she had gone to heaven from Gold's mouth alone, she started putting her fingers through his hair; pushing him further into her clit as he quickly began lapping her leaving Lacey to struggle to hold back her orgasm. He looked up at her seeing pleasure on her face.

"Damn it Gold, don't stop." She demanded and Gold continued placing her tongue onto her until she rode off her orgasm. She leaned back catching her breath looking back at Gold who got onto the bed but was pulled closer with Lacey grabbing his tie placing her lips onto his.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now". Gold said as he pushed her down the bed whispering to her ear, his lips brushing along the lobe traveling down to her mouth.

Lacey pushed his shirt taking a good look at him; Gold's skin was somewhat tanned and coarse but lean to the point where she noticed he did take care of himself. What caught her amusement was finding out Gold had tattoos hidden under his three piece suits: one was a strangely carved dagger etched in gold on his torso, a date under an upside down heart surrounded by flames under the left arm and a small lizard right shoulder but they had soon left the back to the back of her mind. They quickly began tearing off the remainder of the other's clothes while Lacey started to giggle as she began having trouble unfastening the buckle of Gold's belt until he decided to help her allowing the remainder of his clothing to join the rest of the onto the floor.

Immediately Lacey pulled Gold onto the bed, straddling his knee moving her head down kissing and stroking his thighs until she reached to his cock when Gold smiled back at her laying his fingers over her hair as she put her mouth into him, bobbing her hair up and down his cock.

"Fuck, faster Lacey" he said through his gritted teeth. Lacey slowly swirled her tongue along the tip of Gold's cock causing him to bite back a groan while gripping tightly onto Lacey's hair. Gold continued breathing heavily concentrating on Lacey's ministrations as she rapidly sucked his cock until pre-cum began to seep through.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Gold smiled at Lacey stroking the tips of her hair. His hands went towards her breasts squeezing her nipples as he kissed her and sucked her neck leaving marks against her porcelain skin. "Condoms?"

"On the pill." She said taking Gold cock rubbing her clit against it. They both whined as her muscles began to contract around his head but seeing Lacey's caused Gold to lose his patience quickly entering her.

For all the rough foreplay, Gold was gentle leaving Lacey to use her nails to scrape against his back and neck screaming louder from each thrust. Eventually Gold quickened his pace focusing on Lacey's breathing as she was near her peak. Lacey was so close she nearly could no longer stand it.

Gold began to whisper compliments to Lacey which left her able to climax under a satisfied layer of sweat. Gold continued thrusted into Lacey until he came as she kissed him moaning onto her mouth. They lay on top of one another for several minutes when Gold quickly kissed Lacey's forehead slipping off his cock from her and began pulling the covers on the bed.

"Stay?" she nervously pleaded, Gold saw her blue eyes looked different as the mischievous personality disappeared. She looked both content and happy where he couldn't leave her even if he had wanted to.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "For as long as you wish it." Quickly getting on to the covers, Lacey snuggled towards Gold trailing her fingers on his chest. She threw her face onto his chest and began to laugh. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"It's silly but I just realized I don't even know your name." she giggled. Gold chuckled at her, leaning closer whispering his name into her ear. "That's it? No offense, but it doesn't seem to be you. I would have expected the 'prim and proper' Mr. Gold to have something that was out of a Victorian novel."

"I will be sure to change it into something suitable for the tastes of Miss French." He said smiling back at Lacy who just stared at him with her big blue eyes cuddling against him. The peace broke between when Lacey heard her stomach growling followed by the doorbell ringing.

Neither wanted to answer it until they were surprised to hear a loud knock.

"Belle, are you there? It's Meirda…." At that moment, Lacey sunk her head on the pillow suppressing the urge to scream.

"Do you want me to tell her to 'fuck off'?" he asked

"No I'll tell her." Lacey reluctantly got up, putting on Gold's shirt barely buttoning it as she ran up to the door which was driving her crazy with the knocking. "Alright, alright I'm going." She opened the door finding her neighbor in scrubs looking embarrassed finding Lacey barely dressed with a few noticeable hickeys on her neck. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, I was coming back from work and I saw your shoes on the drive way and a strange car." Meirda brought the blue heels to Lacey leaving her a less annoyed but felt bad at snapping back at her. "I know how you love your shoes and just wanted to know if you were okay." She then saw behind Lacey Gold coming out of the bedroom in his boxers. They each had a glance at one another when he winked back at her which caused Meirda to stand back as Lacey looked around then back at her neighbor with a grin.

"Trust me, I'm more than fine." She winked back hinting for her to leave. "Although thanks for returning these, we got a little carried away" blushing at the thought.

"I bet sorry. He's cute though, spill everything later. Night then" they waved back seeing Meidra head to her house.

She closed the door and double locked it, then turned around finding Gold looking at her vinyl records. Still hungry, Lacey went to the kitchen opening the refrigerator finding some Chinese food, a box of pizza, milk, a bowl of grapes and several bottles of ale placing a mental note to go shopping on Friday. Quickly getting the pizza box finding to be two slices left of chicken pizza, Lacey thought about microwaving it but instead went to the cupboard to get a plate and headed back on the couch seeing Gold putting _Never Mind The Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols_ onto the recorder.

Gold laid down on the couch staring at Lacey sitting on her chair eating cold pizza enjoying how peaceful and happy she looked; he became more aware of how the house was clean but appeared to be more of a place where she did live in. The furniture was second-hand but still looked presentable with a coffee table containing the doilies he remembered from her apartment in New York, the couch was light and pink with a white floral pattern while the chairs were of a rose color. To the wall, lay a small table which on top had the vinyl records, scented candles and a record player while on the lower shelf contained several books and a television in the front with a shoebox full of bootleg DVDs. The walls were decorated with a few pictures of major cities and a clock shaped as a vinyl record that caused Gold to laugh as he saw it.

"I know it's not much, but I can only do so much with the limited time and budget I had." Sticking her tongue back at him

"It suits you Miss French." He pointed her to come towards him when she heads to the couch sitting on his lap. They start to make out on the couch with Gold pulling Lacey closer to him placing his hands under the shirt feeling Lacey's soft skin. After some time they headed off to the bedroom until their exhausted state left them snuggling with one another under the covers.

The morning quiet broke with a phone buzzing, it had gone on for nearly five minutes waking up Gold as he wanted to throw his head onto the pillow then destroy his mobile.

"You might want to take that or we'll never get any peace." Lacey said with her face on the other side of the bed.

Complying, he went to his trousers picking up his mobile finding two text messages, and six missed calls from his one of his superiors; the ambitious yet unprepared Regina Mills. All the texts had stated he needed to meet her as urgently as possible where according to his phone it was not yet half past seven. He went back to the bedroom hearing the shower on followed by poor singing and began collecting his clothes to get dressed.

Lacey got out of the shower a few moments later wearing a mini lavender bathroom and towel over her head finding Gold looking around the room. "Is there something missing?"

"Have you seen my tie?" She looked around finding it laying on the lamp in the nightstand gathering it up to tie it on him.

"There all done." She giggled

"Thank you. Although as much as I want to stay. I do have to go. If you want, I can wait until you get dressed and give you ride to the Bart."

"Between getting my hair stylized and picking out an outfit, you probably miss your appointment." She pointed out.

They kissed one another until Lacey's alarm rang which made it Gold's cue to head out. She walked him out to the car when she saw her bouquet surprisingly intact sitting on the front seat. Lacey quickly picked them up not until Gold gave her a goodbye kiss.

"I'll call you tonight?" he let her know as she nodded back hugging him as he took off. Lacey watched Gold leave the driveway waving back at her all the while she had a large smile on her face. She quickly got back inside smelling the bouquet placing it on vase in the coffee table enjoying the look of it in the living room. Her thoughts soon drifted away back to getting ready this time deciding on wearing pink for the day all the while unable to quash her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacey meets Killian and some bad news for Gold


	7. Chapter 7

Gold hurried to his home as fast as possible thankful to have dodged the morning traffic coming towards the bridge. One aspect he hated about driving from Lombard was the steep hills which caused him to go upwards while avoiding a sharp turn. He began checking his watch to see how much time would he have left to spare, Regina wanted to meet him in an hour which meant he would need to quickly get ready and hope the traffic would not become as hectic. As Gold started to unlock his front door, he noticed the apparent scratch marks on the handle near the keyhole which he turned the key, finding it still intact. Quickly opening the door, he walked into a tidy townhouse decorated with a fuchsia rug in the middle of the entryway with the stairs in front of the house containing several miniature paintings. He placed his keys and coat on the coat rack which next to the mirror showed him the closet door completely opened followed by a clear sound of a girl humming.

Some part of him wanted to laugh when he got ahold of his glock from the glove compartment and began checking the perimeter. Slowly heading towards the living room finding everything just as he had left it expected there was an overpowering perfume lingering on the couch.

He began rolling his eyes knowing the culprit was in his study when he opened the door ready to shoot. “You better have a good explanation for breaking in”

Regina Mills sat on the leather chair, nervously holding her hands up unable to gather her weapon. “You weren’t answering any my calls and the house was empty” She steadily got up staring at the gun aimed at her face with Gold staring at her with a death glare which began to annoy her as she noticed the state of her colleague clothes rumpled hair out of place. “For all I know, I could have walked in your sprawled on the couch from a staged overdose.”

He lowered his gun placing it on his coat pocket, “I appreciate your concern Regina but you didn’t break into my house just to make sure I still a pulse since we both I sent you a text stating I was on my way where the reception being perfect. Now do you mind telling me what the hell do you and the canary upstairs who I assume is Miss Tink want?”

“Mal turned over the case to me.” She proudly proclaimed. “She thought it would be easier for you to report to me rather than you calling her risking a leak.” Regina switched to a flirtatious smile placing her hand on Gold’s shoulder leaving him even more suspicious as she sashayed towards his desk gathering tea from the silver set on his desk.

He hated to admit she was right, “That isn’t necessary-”

She then interrupts handing him a cup, “also there is the matter regarding the pretty informant of yours. What’s her name? Margie? Verna?”

“Lacey?” he regrettably said taking a sip.

“Oh, that’s right” innocently licking the sugar off of her spoon, “my mistake. Anyway, there is a change of plans regarding Miss French’s position in the operation. I know Mal wanted her to report what was going on within the corporations but I thought her talents could best be served for other uses.” At this point, Regina can see Gold raising an eyebrow and clinching his right hand. “Mr. Jones prefers brunettes if I am not mistaken? It would give you more information if she would _befriend_ him as it where leaving us more time to gather evidence and close the case.”

The color from Gold’s face drained hearing Regina’s proposition, at this point he might as have signed Lacey’s death warrant. Without thinking, the Gold lost his grip on the teacup causing it to smash on the floor leaving Regina to realize she had a touch a nerve. “What on earth has gotten into you?”

“You must be joking? Lacey is not a trained for that sort of work, Jones will see right through her.” His nerves began to get the better out of him as Gold needed to maintain his cool for the duration of the visit.

“Please, I’ve seen the girl’s photo; all she needs to do is batter her eyelashes and Jones will be putty in her hand. He is also a good looking guy, where I can see Miss French enjoying herself. Don’t ever underestimate the power of a pretty face Mr. Gold as they always gather the most accurate information.”

At this point Gold checked out from what Regina had been saying as he began thinking of the best way to tell Lacey he was asking her to be a prostitute just hours after spending the night with her without it coming off as though he was asking her to be a prostitute. He started looking around the room until he noticed Regina began looking at him with concern.

“Are you alright? You look like hell and should get some rest.” She said placing her cup onto the desk.

“We’re done, I’ll inform you as soon as possible.” He snarled at her opening the door placing his arm out of the room.

Regina then rolled her eyes at the remark. “Fine, I have other calls to make.” They noticed Miss Tink, a young girl in her late twenties with short blonde hair in white and green highlights, wearing Ray Bans eyeglasses behind her brown eyes coming down the stairs dressed in tight dark jeggings, white tee, light green cardigan and a fuchsia scarf with arms filled with plastic bracelets; the only thing on her that appeared to be pricy were her chocolate hiking shoes. She smiled at Gold shaking his hand.

“Good morning Mr. Gold. I hope you don’t mind I was using your shower since Regina insisted we stop here first after we landed and also I did a sweep around the house and there was not a bug in a sight. So congratulations, we were fine.” The girl happily proclaimed, she knew right away she had walked in on a tumultuous meeting where Tink did harbor a great respect for both her superiors where she had not wanted to get caught in the middle of it. “Come on Regina, we best be going right now. So much to see, so little time.” she grabbed Regina’s arm mouthing out “sorry” to Gold as he saw the two women off.

Just before Regina and Tink left, the raven haired woman looked straight at Gold with a sneer. “You should give your girl a call; let her know how much you appreciate her. She winked closing the door behind her. Gold quickly double locked the front door heading towards the study, picking up each piece from the tea set, smashing them as he threw them against the wall.

**888888**

By the time it was eleven, it became difficult for Lacey to concentrate on the database in front of her. This mainly came from trying to watch her back for nearly two hours hoping Mr. Pendragon would let her go back to the main office for the duration of the day. When she arrived earlier, Lacey began getting several compliments regarding her different choice of dress getting the attention of her boss who decided it would be best for her to work close with him for the remainder of the day. Lacey notice some of the girls in the office placed their heads down when they noticed she began taking her stuff into Pendragon’s office giving her the impression they had an idea on what was going to happen. She couldn’t help but be appalled at how there was little sense of loyalty among the department but Lacey had expected nothing less since she had failed to mingle with anyone throughout the past month.

The advantage Lacey took in staying in the office began when she noticed the red flash drive hanging on the desk which she occasionally saw Pendragon using whenever called her to update on this “classified files”. She began wondering when the best time would be in taking the item since Pendragon always kept the drive with him to the point where it was nearly impossible for a glance without giving the impression Lacey directly looking at something. Not that it mattered with every passing minute Pendragon would be busy working while constantly leering at her to the point where Lacey needed to remember to calm her temper.

“Miss Avonlea, come here.” He said gesturing his hand to order in getting out of her makeshift desk. Lacey quietly walked towards her bearded boss fiddling with the large silver, pearl ring on her left index finger that Mulan had given her the previous week.

“Yes sir?” attempting to put on an innocent expression. He got out of his chair pushing towards the desk essentially pinning her to the desk as he continued leering at her. Already she wanted to gag as the cologne began to nauseate her. How it possible was this man could spend hundreds of dollars in suits yet only pennies in fragrances?

“A friend of mine is having a tonight, would you like to be my date.” Caressing her shoulder where Lacey slowly began moving her hand around the desk.

“I’m busy tonight, hanging out with my boyfriend.” She stated hoping he would get the hint.

“Oh come on, you can spare five minutes away from your boyfriend. I’ll even make it worth your while.” As soon as he began fondling her breasts, Lacey placed her fingers onto her ring placing the switch pressing onto the stone turning into a compactable pepper spray lunging it at Pendragon followed by kicking him causing her boss to stumble onto the chair covering his eyes to ease the pain of the spray. She quickly got her bag heading out of the door when she stopped and bumped into another figure that was blocking her way.

“What’s going on here?” Killian asked. Lacey got a look at him seeing Pendragon in pain on chair screaming over how Lacey had been the problem. He gently placed his hand over Lacey soothing her tears. “What did he do?”

“Do you want only just _now_ or the past _several weeks_?” She indicated leaving Killian to raise his eyebrow letting her step outside.

She got a glance at Killian heading towards Pendragon staring at him with an icy glare that left a chill within Lacey. “Now Arthur, what is this I am hearing about you bothering these girls?” He headed closer to Pendragon where now she can see her boss looking terrified.

“I-I’m not doing anything.”

Before Pendragon realized it, Killian quickly punched him in the jaw causing the man to be knocked back leaving Lacey stunned. Killian then grabbed Pendragon by the shirt lifting the taller man up. “Please do not lie to me. I want you to apologize to the lady this instant.”

Pendragon looked straight at Lacey beaten and shaken “I’m sorry.”  He stated with Kilian throwing him back telling him to leave. Killian then went back to find Lacey perplexed and a little bit happy over someone finally her boss off but it also ruined the opportunity for her to gather what she needed.

“Wait Miss” grabbing her by the hand, Lacey got a better look at her rescuer. She could tell he appeared as a “rough bad boy” type but the grey suit gave him a polished look where she began to think both him and Mr. Gold probably had the same tailor on commission. “I would like to apologize for my partner’s behavior, there will consequences handed to him very shortly.”

“No really it’s not necessary.”

“Oh but I insist love, you see as owner of this company it is my job to make sure my employees aren’t mistreated.” Taking her hand kissing it then looking at her not as disturbing at Pendragon had been. “Might I have the honor of who I am speaking to?”

“Belle Avonlea,” swiping her hand away subtlety rubbing it against the hip of her dress.

“A pleasure Belle, Killian Jones at your service.” He winked back at her that left Lacey start to blush.

“Well I can’t thank you enough Mr. Jones, although I would like to get back to work.” Again before she had a chance to leave, Kilian once again took her arm. _This is getting annoying._

“Nonsense, you should take the rest of the day off.” He then picked up her bag handing it to her. “You can also thank me by being my guest at my mother’s little get-together this weekend.”

“I’ll think about it.” She smiled. Killian took her hand gently kissing it. He then grabbed a piece of paper writing his number handing it to her. “Would love to hear from very soon; have a pleasant Miss Avonlea.”

“I will do my best, bye Mr. Jones.” This time speaking in a flirtatious tone; she quickly walked towards the lobby happy to have made it onto the elevator. Checking her phone, Lacey noticed a text had been sent to her an hour before

**We need to talk, call me when you get the first opportunity.**

**8888888**

Lacey was not a block away from the building when she finally responded back to Gold’s messages. After the first few rings, Lacey leaped into joy when she heard the Scottish brogue on the other line.

“Hey, it’s me; just got your message. What’s up?” she asked.

Gold paused as tried to figure out what to say, “Something’s happened with a change of plans in which I can’t exactly tell you over the phone. Can I meet you at your house after you get off of work?”

She blushed; “Actually, due to a management incident, I was given the rest of the day off.” Deciding to omit Pendragon’s harassment and Killian Jones in case it would have gotten to an unnecessary argument, Lacey started looking at her hands which gave her an idea. “I’m actually planning on having a spa day when I get home, which would be maybe half an hour if you can make it.” Leaning back hoping he would get the hint.

“I will see you in half an hour. Goodbye Miss French” Before Lacey knew it, Gold hung up without a word. She did admit he sounded strange on the phone, even going back to addressing her as “Miss French” again. _Bastard probably got sick from the beach weather will blame me for it._ She looked at her watch and began heading for the nearest Bart station, hoping she would make it back before her guest arrived.

Nearly an hour later, Lacey heard the doorbell as she placed on her sandals as to not get her blue toenails ruined. She opened the door seeing Gold even more handsome than Lacey had originally thought with the afternoon sun giving his face a glow that left Lacey embarrassed for a second she had her hair pulled back in a bun with no makeup, white tank top and jean shorts while he was impeccably dressed. At that point Lacey was happy that she had just taken off her mask as she greeted Gold with a tight hug followed by a passionate kiss but it appeared the enthusiasm was only one-sided.

She then looked at him trying her best not to act like a giggling teenager. “What the matter, cat got your tongue?” she closed her eyes sticking her tongue at him then opening them back finding Gold trying his best to avoid her leaving Lacey concerned with her smile fading as she pulled back from him. “Okay I get it, you are not the touchy types but you can cool the rudeness but telling me what exactly is going on with that weird phone call.”

At this point Gold realized he was not going to leave that room in a lighter mood in which he got Lacey to sit next to him and he began telling her about the change in leadership resulting in the new details in Lacey’s part of the operation. Gold saw Lacey’s face going from confusion to outright disgust throughout the entire explanation where she first released her hand from his grip then began to move away from breathing heavily then moved to another chair in stunned silence.

“Do you and your bosses have such a low opinion about me?” she asked quivering her lower lip to suppress any tears, a satisfaction she refused to give him.

“You don’t have to continue this; our agreement will still be honored. Just say the word and I will get you on the first plane back to New York.” Gold moved closer to her but as soon as he placed his hand over her shoulder, Lacey quickly flinched as she got up standing eye to eye with Gold.

“You still haven’t answered my question?” Hoping this was all some side effect from a nightmare where Gold acknowledged her feelings and would try to find a solution they can easily work on together

“It is your decision.” He said to her watching Lacey head off to the kitchen hearing the faucet running. She arrived back with a glass of water taking a sip then took a few deep breaths.

“I will do it then, not because of Miss Mills, Mr. Jones, his demon of a mother but because no one decides my fate but me.” She went towards the front door opening for him. “As it so happens, I have previous engagement that I almost forget. Have a good day Mr. Gold.”

Gold said nothing expect except each firmly shook the other hand trying his best not to look at those disappointing blue eyes judging him. He immediately was shoved out of the house followed by a loud slam behind him which he realized he did deserve. Quickly Gold called Regina letting her know Lacey agreed to the updated assignment as he pulled out of the driveway needing to get away as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, Lacey waited until she saw Gold’s car completely leave to call back Mr. Jones if his offer was still available.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Belle" meets the rest of Jones' immediate circle


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope it has been well. School has just started (final year!!) where I am still trying to get adjusted with the new schedule but I do promise to get everything done on time as much as possible. :)

Lacey tightly held onto her charm bracelet in order to resist the urge of retching what little contents were in her stomach. She couldn't do this, trying to gather information was one thing, but outright going into the lion's den became an entirely different matter.

Even the unpleasant Regina Mills made it apparent Lacey was ill-suited for the task the minute she was summoned into Regina's suite at the Palace Hotel two days after speaking to Gold. The woman was not sure what to have expected when setting foot into the suite. At first, Lacey suspected her phone was hacked as she was referred by her actual surname, until the woman on the other line who called herself Rose Tink reassured her they were colleagues of Mr. Gold, as she included so much detail to Lacey where it was impossible to determine she was lying requesting it was important for Lacey to see her as soon as possible. Regina gave her a once over glance, sneering in disapproval over Lacey's choice of wardrobe of a short sleeved light green blouse and bell-shaped shirt in a black and green diamond pattern leading Tink to stand close to her as Regina confronted Lacey about her invitation to a charity event hosted by Jones's company later in the afternoon along with statements from Jones's phone showing he and Lacey had spent a lot of time texting and calling one another within the past few days where Lacey stood her ground towards Regina explaining the nature of the calls were to conduct a friendship between her and Jones.

"I honestly do not give a damn what the nature between your correspondence are with Jones." Regina declared causing Belle's blood to boil. "Just as long as you are not letting him know he is being investigated because you are not the only one who-…" Regina quickly closed her mouth when Tink realized what her boss was going to mention. "Just be careful." Smiling back at Lacey, Regina was interrupted when she received a phone call making her excuses as she headed towards the balcony.

Taking a deep breath, Lacey wanted to scream at the top of her lungs after meeting with Regina. She knew what her job was, she didn't need some suit in $80 lipstick telling her how important it was to do her job when it appeared didn't even bother looking at the phone transcripts to know they had corresponded with Lacey's version of the past two days. A second later, Tink got her attention insisting on giving the brunette several ornaments to use for surveillance purposes. Lacey couldn't help but be fascinated as she paid attention to the young girl explaining with great enthusiasm about audio frequency and the perfect clarity shown by the small screen cameras.

"What is very important in regards to this device, place it on a surface where it's easy to pick up information but not where it be suspected there is a bug." Lacey understood this perfectly fine noticing Tink looking worried whenever she turned her attention towards Regina who was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"I understand….." she complied in a monotone.

Regina had enough of her requesting Tink escort her out.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will be fine." Placing her had on Lacey's shoulder for reassurance. "Regina got assigned this case the other day, so she is still trying to get up to date on what is going on. I suggest to be patient with her for the time being."

"I appreciate you trying to defend your boss, but it's my life she's gambling with." Stating bluntly, she gave Tink a murderous scowl causing the blonde to slightly lower her head.

Against protocol, Tink hugged Lacey then ordered a cab for her. "You can do it. Also if you need to get a hold of me, just dial *24 and the message will be sent to your phone."

She smiled back at the blonde, becoming at ease. "Thank you, Miss Tink I appreciate all your help."

Tink smiled back escorting Lacey to the front entrance of the hotel ordering a car to take Lacey to the Millennium Tower.

As she was on the elevator heading to the 60th floor of the Millennium Tower, Lacey continued playing Tink and Regina's instructions in her head, trying to forget the smug look on the older woman's face but becoming exhausted with each passing second she was on the small room. Ten minutes later, Lacey walked out of the floor finding the door towards the room which contained a security detail asking for her invitation, she nervously complied and was given access to the apartment.

Lacey looked around seeing Killian's apartment containing expensive art hanging on the walls along with several parts of the foyer, it wasn't a typical bachelor pad she expected to see where there was a lot of consideration in the decoration with ornate furniture and several coffee tables in which the plates needed to placed towards the end as there had not been any glass where Lacey realized it was shaped so distortedly where the illusion of the glass would not have been noticed at first glance. For once, Lacey was thrilled to see she was not underdressed as most of the guests were in stylized suits or spring designer clothes where many minded their own business as she walked passed them, she occasionally glanced at some of the jewelry a few of the guests were she couldn't help but admire the pieces they wore. She then turned around to see an older woman staring at her with piercing brown eyes causing Lacey to hold back a shudder as she noticed the older woman coming towards.

Unlike the rest of the guests, the older woman secreted elegance with her dark hair decorated in a bun ordained with diamond barrettes; she was dressed in a deep red gown with an elbow waist and pearls crusted onto the front in V-shape covering a bow hemline. "Miss Avonlea, is it?" the older woman asked in a sickly sweet tone getting Lacey's attention as she stood head to head with a face she had not seen in a decade. "I don't believe we have met, 'I'm Cora Jones, one of the benefactors for today's event."

"A pleasure ma'am, I'm Belle, Killian's personal assistant." Lacey politely gave her hand out seeing Cora quickly smile back to her

"Oh yes I remember, Killian mentioned you had an unpleasant incident with Arthur the other day." Cora began inspecting Lacey who looked more in disapproval at her than Regina had done. "My, aren't you a sweet little thing. Are you sure we haven't met anywhere else?"

"No ma'am, I just moved here a month ago. Perhaps I have one of those faces."

"Yes….perhaps." She pondered looking back at Lacey who appeared to be collected in front of her. "If you will excuse me, I have to see my other guests, will I see you later Miss Avonlea?"

She complied seeing Cora disappear into the crowd. As quick as her shoes and the crowd intake could let her, Lacey quickly bolted to the guest bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror as she began taking steady deep breaths.

She could still remember the screaming and thrashing of the room as she hid on the floors of the basement watching her father being beaten by a bodyguard as Cora Jones was standing on the side laughing and demanding he do what she asked in order to stop the beatings. Maurice eventually gave into her demands after receiving several broken bones and weeks of physical therapy but always pleading he would take the punishments for Cora's wrath.

This always gave a smile on Cora's face as one incident Lacey could never forget as she hid seeing the older woman smiling back with her cold eyes at Maurice's beaten face saying, "I have delightful plans for your _sweet_ little girl."

All of a sudden, Lacey was brought back to her senses when there was knock on the door. "Just a minute" she pleaded turning on the faucet and carefully dabbing cold water onto the rim of her eyes to bring back clarity. Lacey had promised herself that Cora was not going to get to her as she stared onto her reflection readjusting her lipstick and left the bathroom nearly pushed by the girl who appeared to had been waiting for nearly two minutes.

With a new confidence, Lacey headed off to the buffet table amazed at the gorgeous display of fruits, vegetables and cheeses decorated with several different garnishes ranging from parsley to flowers. As she began to get a plate of strawberries, her hand accidently brushed the other person across from the table causing the spoon to drop onto the bowl.

"I'm sorry…." She looked up seeing Mr. Gold staring back at her who coincidentally worn a tie matching the same tone of green she was wearing. "What are you doing here?" while thrilled to see him, Lacey still wanted to throttle man as hard as she could even as he gave her a smirk.

"The same as you, Jones' company invite, although I have a feeling you probably did not have to place a donation." Gold was impressed at how different Lacey looked with a change of wardrobe and lighter makeup. He thought green had suited her best where she needed to wear the color more often as it brought out her eyes. "How have you been?"

She looked at him further noticing how different he looked where he was holding onto a nicely crafted cane. "Wait, what happened to your leg?"

"Yes Rum, you never did tell me what had happened?" Before Gold said a word, Killian stood in front of him kissing Lacey's cheek as she smiled back causing Gold to suppress an urge in throwing his cane directly onto Jones' head. "Belle, I wasn't sure you were going to make it. Next time I insist in having a car come pick you." Killian turned his attention towards Gold. "Belle this is one of my overseas associate Nicholas Rumford; Rum, my new secretary Belle Avonlea."

"A pleasure" kissing her hand happy to see he gave Lacey more of a reaction than Jones had done. "A hazing ritual that went wrong, the pledge master was so drunk that he mistook my leg for the floor panel when using a sledgehammer as a gavel."

Lacey began to have a scowl as she made a mental picture while Jones almost laughed. "Can sympathize completely, the Greek lifestyle are full of idiots who easily get mad with power."

Killian then took Lacey's hand bidding her away from Gold who watched in the background as Killian began introducing her to some of the party guest as either his friend or secretary. Lacey played the part well where part of it was acting but there was a bit of nervousness in her delivery which worked to her advantage as Gold assumed most of the guests found her to be charming, she was even managing to make one some of the party guests laugh by whatever stories she was telling.

"Charming isn't she?" Gold turned around finding Cora standing next to him gathering a glass appearing to be not as thrilled by the sight of her son with Lacey. "It seems everyone is eating right out of her hand."

"Killian seems to enjoy her company." He pointed out causing Cora to squeeze her glass tighter with that comment.

Cora quickly took a gulp of her glass when Gold noticed her skin had a strange yellowish color which was being concealed under a heavy powder. "Yes, Killian always enjoys lovely company. Although Miss Avonlea isn't tacky in appearance so there is a good chance she will fulfill her purpose after several months."

Gold realized Lacey had not been kidding in calling Cora a demon where even in the way she handled herself, he wanted to ask her if she was alright but to Cora Jones, a sign of weakness is considered the highest form of blasphemy.

All of a sudden the party guest turned their attentions towards the bar as Pendragon began throwing the glasses on the counter whilst being restrained. Killian and Gold hurried to get him as he began kicking and screaming trying gain back his freedom.

"Smee switched the bottles, they don't belong here!" he said slightly inebriated where he turned Gold's attention towards a bottle of the newest wine Jones on the market called _Dreamshade_ hanging on the counter.

"You're mistaken mate, there's nothing in the bottle." Killian tried to reassure his friend by constantly patting him on the back; he immediately requested one of the bodyguards to take Pendragon into a nearby guest bedroom as Cora began damage control as she told the incident off as just another guest having too much fun. Several of the guests began to laugh at the comment with Lacey and Gold looking at one another from across the room trying to access what was going on. Lacey tried to head to Gold's direction but he was meeting with Killian who seemed to be telling him something leading him to head into what she assumed the room were Pendragon got placed at. She turned her attention towards Killian who came over to her slowly putting his hand onto her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine love; sorry you had to see that." He smiled back at her turning his attention towards Cora who began to stare at him with contempt. "You know, I have never been one for fancy parties. Do you want to get out of here?"

Lacey saw Gold come back who appeared to be looking for her until he turned towards her in disapproval leaving her annoyed. "Yeah let's go." She placed her body close to Killian huddling as they left the room heading towards the elevator heading to the curb where Killian parked his red Ferrari 458 Italia Coupe. Lacey led out a squeal at seeing the gorgeous automobile in which Killian put on her adjusting the car before they took off.

They drove through the Mission District; going through Market St then followed a path along Pine St that merged onto Turk and Fulton. Killian drove with at a reasonable speed leaving Lacey to gaze at her surroundings for most of the drive, she was impressed with the lack of hills in this portion as they passes shops and business which were filled with people either trying to get on their day. She began to fiddle with the radio unable to find anything until Killian began pressing the stations until he put in salsa music where they stopped by a fast food restaurant to pick up burgers. Their drive lead them to briefly see Presidio as Lacey looked up in wonder over the coastline up ahead surrounded by forests and apartments when they made it towards Sutro Heights Park showing another view of the coast as Killian stopped nearby a cliff containing the Sutro Bath ruins. Lacey got out of the car following Killian's lead as he began to take her around the ruins seeing the old remnants of the swimming pool surrounded by rock. They began sitting down on the rocks eating their late lunch looking back at the ocean enjoying the sounds of the waves coming not too far ahead. The wind blew across Killian's face where Lacey could see a weak smile plastered at her.

"I sometimes like to come here and clear my head whenever things become too much of a hassle, just to clear my thoughts and head back to the real world to start all over. Sometimes I wish I had gone against my family's wishes to succeed my father and just taken my boat to go around the world. Don't get me wrong Belle, I love what I do but sometimes don't you just wish there was an opportunity to be given a reset and have the life you want. Away from responsibilities, toxic associations and a life where drifting seems to be the temporary solution."

Lacey couldn't help but smile over feeling the same set of emotions as Killian described to her. There were days in New York where she sometimes wondered what had been the main purpose for much of her actions from getting up in the morning to going to an audition as there was a chance for her to take a break and enjoy the little amount of happiness she had. "Yes I know exactly what you mean."

"It appeared everything that went on at my apartment might have been too much for you there." She was startled at what he meant when Killian went closer to her pulling Lacey close to him, placing his hands around her tiny waist and his head rested on her shoulders. "I saw you were talking to my mother earlier..."

"It was nothing; she only wanted to know who I was since the party had been a donor invitation only." Trying to block the images of Cora from her childhood memories.

Killian suddenly placed a tiny kiss onto Lacey's collarbone nuzzling his nose onto her neck inhaling the scent of her cherry blossom perfume, "Belle you don't have a reason to hide anything from me. I know my mother can be a heartless bitch, I couldn't bear to hear she mistreated you in some way."

She got out of Killian's embrace playfully putting his hand back. "Nothing for you to worry about, she welcomed me as she would have any person who had a personal invitation." Hoping the matter would quickly silence as it appeared Killian might have been satisfied with her answer. "Is Pendragon going to be okay?"

This question seemed to have surprised Killian as he looked back at her. "I'm surprised you cared after what he did to you."

"He was throwing a fit in _your_ house…."

"Okay good point, he is still my partner so part of it was his event. I don't know what is going on with him as his wife began calling me several times this past month asking to keep a closer eye on him. I guess she is worried Arthur would come home one of these nights and find her lover hanging around."

The fact Killian stated this fact to her so calmly made her question as to his genuine feelings towards his supposed friend. "That would seem to cause stress on someone's life"

Killian giggled over the question, "Don't be ridiculous, Gwen is better off without him. I love the man as if he were my own brother, but Arthur is turning into a cowardly drunk who might start to slip if he doesn't get his act together." At a quick glance, Lacey saw Killian's eyes change from a calm ocean blue to a darker tone as his expression altered staring at his hands as he began to stretch them. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She nodded in understanding placing her hand on his face slowly caressing it leaving Killian consumed by Lacey's touch taking her hand kissing her fingers. She quickly flinched back placing her head down until Killian held her by the chin. "It seems you have been hurt. Don't bother to deny it since you pretty much gave it away."

"I thought myself to be in love with him, but it turned out the feelings were one-sided as I never meant anything to him." Lacey began to tear up in which she went onto Killian's shoulder to cry.

"He was a fool who never deserved you. You are such a beautiful treasure who deserves to be treated like a queen." Killian soothed her back as she continued crying as he subtly began fiddling with the zipper of her dress grabbing her hair as he twirled with her curls.

As she gained Deja-vu, Lacey quickly pulled away from Killian where he leaned towards her placing his fingers towards her eyes to dry her tears leaving Lacey towards Killian as they embraced in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Killian go to his family's winery where some news is revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long as midterms are draining me along with work.

Even living in the slums of Edinburgh as a boy, Gold hated the fog. All he could hear was the ocean waves and the occasional sea gull seeping through the mist but there were a few joggers coming through who did wish him a good morning as he waved back. The lack of vision in his surroundings would cause him to be on constant alert as he began leaving the parking lot heading towards the docks in the Marina district. It also had not helped Gold needed to continue limping during the mid-morning as he for any signs of Jones or Pendragon.

He then felt the vibration from his phone discovering it to be a text from Lacey letting him know to keep a close eye on Jones. He suspected this might have had to do with Jones’ mood souring over the past few days due to the amount of damage control done to protect Pendragon’s reputation after his meltdown at the fundraiser. As much as Gold appreciated the warning, he would have loved to heard other more important information coming from Lacey regarding Jones’ private accounts or bodies that could have been directly proven to have come from either Cora or Jones, but that would mean Lacey directly calling him and showing her face; something she outright refused to do.  

Regardless, Gold appreciated knowing Lacey was still somewhat talking to him from the occasional texts she would send.   

In keeping his cover, Gold placed his phone onto his coat pocket and continued walking around the docks. The boats around him were gorgeously displayed; many with a fresh coat of paint and ready to be used out into the Pacific. Some were even used as a private home although it was against the law to have them parked there but who was he to call the authorities to ruin their day with a fine and perhaps some jail time. He tried looking further down to find any sea lions living towards the side but he was not able to hear any sounds from them to his disappointment. The fog began to thicken causing Gold to head back to the car and waiting Jones to meet him remembering how much the man always enjoyed making a fashionable entrance.  

All of a sudden, Gold felt a blinding light from his direction coming from what he could make out to be were the high beams of Jones’ car. He spotted the two men each greeting him a good morning who were wearing casual attire dressed for sailing complete with matching black sports jackets and khaki jeans with Jones being his usual jovial, laidback self and Pendragon as the polar opposite as his ice expression lost all plausibility of intimidation in Gold’s eyes when Pendragon’s fading black eyed appeared visible in the close up.

“Glad you could join us Mr. Rumford, the weather should be clearing up within half an hour.” Gold looked back at Pendragon seeing the not so subtle death glares being thrown at him in which he caused his grip to tighten more on the younger man declaring war between one another.   

“I was never one to turn down a day of sailing. Now where is this prized vessel Killian goes on about?”

“Right this way…” the two men followed Killian walking towards another section of the port, Pendragon mentioned remarked to Gold to keep up the pace; he already began imagining the ways he would impale his cane onto the skull of the fool even successfully hide the body. Gold chose to ignore the men as they did the same for him and began chatting about different topic as he looked around his surroundings carefully turning on the tape recorder on his coat pocket which caused him to not pay attention when they stopped towards the other side heading straight into a 100 ft yacht with a slim build and old fashion sails hanging on top of a beam in the middle of the deck used for decoration as the vessel was every bit as modern.

“She’s hella of a beaut, ain’t she?” Killian turned his attention towards Gold who began looking around the deck, “I won her in a card game about five years ago and it nearly cost a fortune in giving her the top of the line repairs. ”

“The ship is gorgeous this impressive Mr. Jones….”

“Well you have only seen the deck, let me show you around.” Killian turned towards Pendragon handing him the keys. “Place the _Jolly Roger_ on auto pilot, then go cook the steaks that are currently on the grill, we will meet you shortly.” Arthur complied splitting off where Gold followed Jones onto a tour of the grand vessel.

As Killian continued giving the tour, Gold couldn’t help but find Jones’ enthusiasm to be rather endearing. The younger man showed him the five staterooms each were more comfortable than luxurious as the beds full size with their crimson red bedding and the furniture were of a dark brown near black coating with several gold trinkets throughout the room along with the walls painted in mahogany giving the appearance they have set foot in a time capsule when entering the room. The only one which had a different decoration was what appeared to have been the captain’s room where it mainly had a cheery look to it with the room being adorned in white and silver patterns from the leather chair to the four poster bedroom.

Gold looked around the bedroom finding it to be irrelevant other than a television screen, lamp with several books next to it along with few framed photos of Jones’s parents next to them held a bottle along with two glasses giving the room the appearance of a personal touch. He continued looking around the compartment opening the bathroom afterwards and a closet but was stopped when he began to open another closet.

 “There’s something I need to show you.” Said Killian leaving Gold on his guard as Killian opened another door which at first glance would have been mistaken for a closet until Gold followed down below pointing out the lack of light in which Killian replied by with making haunting noises causing Gold to roll his eyes.

After the steep staircase, Killian allowed the lights to be turned on in causing Gold to notice there were several cobwebs on some parts of the ceiling in which Gold began looking around in case he might have missed a rodent or two. Jones opened the door of the room showing Gold a basement which was converted into a wine cellar. The room was stocked in cases of bottles labeled by years as they all came from the Jones’ vineyard. Gold looked over the temperature charts as they appeared to be in the normal temperature that would be typical in a wine cellar although he looked into the chart noticing the labels were incorrect.

“Nicholas, how much do you make on average?” Gold started looking at Jones who was holding onto a bottle with is hands clinging onto the handle.

“About half a million a year I believe, why?”

Jones headed towards a desk finding a bottle opener along with a glass. He opened the bottle draining some of the contents into the glass revealing not the dark red liquid but instead a white powder being poured out of the bottle. “Consider this your new investment in having a further partnership.” At this point Gold must have believed he was in a delirious state; he had finally had gotten some the evidence against Jones or at least being given some information to gather the evidence. He looked at Jones who began smirking at him to try it; Gold placed his finger onto the substance immediately recognizing it.

“What kind of cut will I get?” Gold pondered.

“Approximately half of the negotiations let me get you in contact with my supplier Smee and you have to always make sure the Jolly Roger is given clearance through customs as she sometimes tends to go around the Pacific Coast every eight to ten weeks.”

“I’ll consider it, thank you.”

“Nothing to worry about, come on let’s get something to drink.” Complying once again with Jones’ demands, Gold followed him looking back at the door trying to put it out of his head. They went towards the longue a larger room towards the upper decks consisting or a bar and several leather black chairs and couches around the area, towards the bar they spotted drinking what had appeared to be his second glass. Gold believe the other man might have had more than two glasses since his eyes were bloodshot, his shirt became crumpled, his hands were shaking and hair was disheveled.

“So the cripple now knows?” slurring his words towards Killian.

“The ‘cripple’ is right here you know….” He pointed out causing Pendragon to look at him with further distain as they sat on opposite sides of the bar with Killian being the mediator as he handed out several of beer to his guests.

 “Yes Mr. Rumford knows about what is going on. To be honest, I am more concerned about you old friend, I heard all about Gwen moving out recently, you have my condolences.”

Gold took out a cigarette listening to Pendragon drone on about his wife of five years leaving him for another man and swearing revenge on both of them for humiliating him as Jones reassured him she would be easily forgotten in a matter of days. While some part of Gold wanted to empathize, he thought Gwen was not only lucky but better off at this point only observing further what an unstable mess this man has become.

“Perhaps some food will help you to relax, I assume the steaks are done?” Pendragon nodded leaving Jones to smile giddy. The men went up to the deck ready to enjoy their lunch as the boat continued steering in a good direction towards the ocean as the weather became clearer. The atmosphere became relaxed as ate their lunch while the topics discussed ranged from upcoming weekend plans, football and seeing the sights due to the weather beginning to clear up. It seemed even from Gold’s viewpoint that Pendragon began to calm down to the point where he was gathering drinks from the bar even telling insipid jokes as a means of comradery. All of a sudden, Gold heard a beep from what had appeared to be Jones’ phone as he went through it looking at the message he received laughing as he sent something back.

“Care to share the joke?” Gold replied.

Killian chuckled giving Gold the phone revealing it to be a photo of Lacey in a crowd dressed more casually than usual wearing a brown day dress and jean jacket. She was wearing nude makeup allowing her to be mistaken for a teenager showing the shy smile he missed seeing from her. This is not a photo he should be looking at and immediately regretting it as he quickly handed it back to Jones. “Belle sent me a photo of herself on a cable car tour. We were planning on spending the day together, but last minute plans halted it so I told her to still enjoy herself regardless.”

“Maybe you should make it up to her” becoming increasingly annoyed as the image of Lacey’s smile became embedded into his head. “Flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep?”

Jones took his bottle finishing the last of it dramatically placing it away. “I was planning on going to _Aricie_ later this afternoon to let Belle know how much I appreciate those plump lips of hers sucking my cock each night.”

Gold tightly held onto his cane maintaining composure as Pendragon laughed from Jones’ remark. “You’re so full of shit Killian, that girl is such a prude where even your own mother wouldn’t invite her for afternoon tea.”

Jones chose to ignore his friend turning back to Gold, “Arthur is only irritated because she was more interested in climbing into my bed than his. Maybe I can let you borrow her one of these days just to get you back to normal.”

As Killian began going into graphic detail about Lacey’s bedroom activities, Gold quickly restrained himself from lunging his cane onto Jones if it meant never having to hear Lacey being treated like a common whore. At the same time he also wanted to call her and try to understand if she knows exactly what kind of man Killian Jones is where but even the hope of seeing Emma and Neal again was leaving his mind as his mind was unable to block any more of Jones’ banter as he continued.

_For fuck sakes Jones, Lacey is a human being not a goddamn porn star._

“….also there is this heart tattoo on her lower back.” The comment quickly got Gold’s attention as he showed more interest. “She tried so hard to hide it from me as though I would judge her underneath the cardigan sweaters she wears. She says the tattoo was from a dare for previous birthday. I reassured her that her tattoo is cute and she fell for it.”

“Okay I don’t want to hear anymore” Pendragon interrupted. “Honestly your new girlfriend is a boring little prude were I can’t understand what you see in her”

Jones got up from the table slowly walked down below coming back a few minutes later towards the deck looking back at his guest where his jovial expression quickly changed. “A talent of Miss Avonlea’s which I appreciate the most is her undying loyalty. She is also excellent in bookkeeping, even took the liberty of handing over some files regarding an account in the Cayman Islands for $10 Million to a one Arthur Lionel Pendragon!”

Pendragon was quickly taken aback as Jones slammed the files onto the table. Gold hurried to the side in order to get a better view of the spectacle as Jones threw a punch onto Pendragon knocking him back where he got up, throwing the table over giving Jones a punch but Jones had the upper hand.

“You son of a bitch! I made you rich, gave you my summer home in the Hamptons for your honeymoon and this is how you repay me!!! Do you realize the level of problems I have to deal with because of your greed?”

“Like you care, I’ve always have to clean up your messes. Instead of being your partner, I play the role of your servant while sitting back and seeing make an ass of yourself with that stupid chit and never categorizing the bottles properly!”

“Tasks that are not my problem mate,” aiming a gun towards the temple of Pendragon. The defeated man looked at Jones with fear as Jones fired the gun without any hesitation with specks of Pendragon’s blood getting on his shirt.

Gold was not surprised to see Jones tackle another body but he had not imagined the man would go so far as to kill his own partner who by all accounts considered him a friend. Good riddance as it would be less paperwork to deal with in the future.

He slowly went towards Jones who looked back at him then at the body. Jones gathered a napkin cleaning his face before throwing it back to the corpse of Pendragon.

Even in death the man was still considered a procure to Killian Jones

“I didn’t want to kill him, but Arthur gave me no choice. Oh well, that bastard can stop the crying and I can easily sleep at night.” Jones tucked his shirt an straight his jacket as Gold took another drag of his cigarette looking at the display of Jones heading to gather another drink while there was a dead body not even three feet next to him.

“Oh Rum is there anything you want downstairs?”

Gold felt his cell phone began to ring interrupting his thoughts, “Yeah a bourbon neat.”

“Coming right up , just make yourself at home Rum.” As soon as it was it certain Jones was downstairs, Gold quickly checked his phone seeing it was a text from Lacey.

**Expect an email tonight regarding the files from Pendragon’s secret account.**

**PS: Don’t do something stupid like opening our mouth!!**

Reading Lacey’s text for the third time, Gold started laughing at the last warning as though he doesn’t need to worry about Jones’ madness. Looking at his watch, all Gold needed to do was become frightened for a couple of hours, accept the partner and return home to plan out the next stage of the case

While he couldn’t say the same for Lacey as from the way Jones’ acted regarding murdering his own best friend then even her supposed “loyalty” may come under scrutiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lacey dealing with her double life


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while yes and I greatly apologize. Between work and trying to finish up my final year in the uni left virtually me with little time for much of anything.

"You stupid, drunken, imbecile!"

Killian ducked his head as Cora threw an unused glass of whiskey towards the floor causing the white carpet to be stained with the amber liquor.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through in cleaning up your latest little stunt?"

Killian brushed his head back trying not to look at Cora. He went towards the liquor cabinet grabbing his rum flask all the while hiding the twitch his hand began to convey. "Mother, you don't understand. Arthur…"

She went over to Killian grabbing the flask as he began drinking from it throwing it into the waste bin. "Arthur wasn't just some low level underling who made several mistakes. What the hell were you thinking? Someone is going to investigate this since and it won't be easy to hide this"

Killian reclined back on the chair rolling his eyes as Cora continued prattling on. "By whom? A wife who was divorcing him and his little outburst at my apartment the other night proved he was becoming unhinged." The warm amber went down Killian's throat distracting him as he continued half ignoring the rest of Cora's berating.

"Mother, can you just dropped it?" Killian shouted leaving Cora stunned.

He handed the file back at Cora who began meticulous looking at the reports while each time glancing back at Killian who began to have a smug smirk as he saw the older woman's disapproval chance to utter shock. "It wasn't like I wanted to do this. Arthur left me no choice, the idiot practically invited the cops to my door with all the money he stole."

She gave him back the file continuing to give him a placid expression. "Who gave this to you? That child face secretary of yours?" She walked back to the desk getting her glass of lemonade silently crunching on the ice.

"The dossier actually came from Mr. Cameron," Killian corrected.

"I suppose that makes it even better." She sarcastically barked. "Killian, there is something shifty about him where I can't understand why you are still conducting business with him?"

"Cameron is a good accountant, but I'm don't exactly trust him either as he took of advantage of Arthur's instability. The man wears a cane, its seems ridiculous to worry too much about someone who can't even walk properly."

"How much do you know about him?" Cora demanded holding onto her glass. "Arthur was the one who originally contacted him."

"A three week investigation concluded this man is incredibly dull to the point of absurdity." Cora was not convinced leaving Killian to continue. "I thought there was something odd about him too at first when I found his routine to be so predictable; then I found an interesting factor on his computer a few nights ago. It turns out Mr. Cameron has a bit of a gambling problem, owing least $80,000 to loan sharks throughout London and Glasgow. He wouldn't bite the hand that feeds him if he knows what is good for him."

Smirking back at Cora in when she realized what he is talking about where she scoffed and threw her hands up in annoyance. Killian hurried towards Cora embracing her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek reassuring her everything is fine.

Cora was still unconvinced, "my blood pressure keeps increasing."

"I'm sorry mother." Gathering his flask from the trash bin, annoyed over his mother throwing away a fairly expensive flask at the same time grateful it was still intact. "I never try to willingly disappoint you."

He began to feel a wet substance on his shirt followed by a sniffle. "Yes you do." From that response, Killian pulled away from Cora taking a deep breath as he saw her eyes completely clear.

"I'm not a boy anymore; your crocodile tears no longer fool me." He put his flask back opening the door to show her Cora out.

"One day you will realize that I am only trying to help you." She gathered her white suit jacket from the coat rack seeing Killian look at his phone from a message. Killian began texting refusing to look at Cora leaving her seething.

"I will make some arrangements with Miss Guinevere. As for the other matter, make sure I don't receive a phone call from you in the near future. Good night Killian" Cora slammed the door hard causing him to look back at the door then revered his attention once again towards the phone.

After seeing there was no longer a message for him, Killian placed his feet over the couch sinking into the cushion, placing a pillow over his head. It was days such as this were he longed to throw Cora over the Pacific Ocean. It never matter if Killian went above and beyond what she asked, it was never good enough and he would usually receive the most annoying criticism from her.

Killian continued to take some deep breathes drinking the rest of his flask. A chirp from his phone caught his attention leading him to gather his laptop and forgetting his troubles.

**8888888**

**Three Days Later**

After receiving an email from Gold telling her to meet him at a café on Third Street, Lacey held her head high walking into the establishment only to be both disappointed and relieved to have found herself with the cheerful blonde instead. Tink managed to place Lacey at ease with different selections of pastries and conversing about random topics that lead the impression they were old friends enjoying the morning together. Lacey chuckled at how it was unnecessary since Lacey trusted the girl more than she cared admit.

However, her attentions quickly focused towards the black versa parked alongside the curb close to the bistro causing Lacey's palms to sweat. She first noticed the vehicle nearly a week ago when heading towards the bart station but thought nothing of it she began noticing the same fragments on the license plate more than one occasion. Lacey tried to tell herself there was a logical explanation for what was going on while keeping her phone on standby should she needed to find a place to hide.

If Tink noticed Lacey's cold indifference, she never mentioned it. Lacey felt guilty the quirky blonde was incredibly sweet to her even providing sleeping supplements whenever it became necessary to spend the night with Jones. Their meeting was cut short when Tink received an urgent phone call causing the two women quickly say their goodbyes leaving the café in opposite directions.

Lacey noticed the car still in its same spot, quickly deducing it wouldn't be there for long. She began tugging on her pink trench coat walking in a quicker fashion refusing to turn back as her direction was to go straight to get lost in the crowd. She stopped when there was a group of pedestrians in front of her waiting for the streetlight to turn green; tapping her foot for what appeared to be an eternity, as the cars continued driving with Lacey witnessing a few people jaywalking after no longer able to wait.

The light finally went green but someone grabbed Lacey's arm away from her coat pocket causing her to turn around seeing two men dressed in dark polos looking down at her.

"Belle Avonlea?" asked one of the men where Lacey nodded taking her into the car she had been seeing for days. The men sat Lacey in the back with one of them handcuffing her as the other drove off. 

The car's windows were tinted and she refused to look at her kidnappers in case they would give her any attention. Neither of the men said anything to Lacey even as she asked who they were and were they were going. They weren't even acknowledging her existence that caused Lacey a bit of relief while dreading over the possibilities of what will happen next. They drove where Lacey wasn't sure for how long but they had stopped a few times due to turns and streetlights, Lacey assumed they were still within the downtown area as they drove through several hills where she hoped a chance of getting sick would give her an option in running out of the car. However, Lacey quickly scratched the idea as her shoes and handcuffs made running near difficult with two men who might be carrying guns.

The car slowed down after a few minutes stopped altogether. The men got out of the car releasing Lacey out of her handcuffs before tightly holding her by the arm, they drove her into a large Spanish style mansion escorted towards the back gardens. Lacey kept her head high as she continued walking finding herself in a terrace surrounded by rose shrubs shaped into hearts and ornaments consisted of grey cherubs with large grins or piercing stares causing Lacey to wrinkle her nose when she stared at them. She looked a bit further back into the area finding Cora playing croquet.

"I hope the ride here wasn't too uncomfortable." Cora asked swinging her ball going into the wicket turning her back towards Lacey.

"It was pleasant." Lacey smiled tilting her head away from the sun's rays, the glaring heat left her in an uncomfortable state longing to take her coat off. "With all due respect ma'am, I am not exactly the kind of person who enjoys getting kidnapped and handcuffed to a car."

"Well then, what kind of person are you?" Cora took her mallet swinging harder into the ball tilting to the side of the wicket. "You have easily charmed yourself into my son's life and from what I have been able to gather about you. There is nothing of interest causing a red flag."

"Well I'm sure there wouldn't be." She hesitated.

Cora looked at her up and down leaving Lacey uneased as the taller woman grew closer to her. "You stress your Rs in an attempt to hide some of your vocal patterns where at times I noticed a faint accent from either South Africa or Australia.

Lacey placed her hands to the back in at an attempt to restrain herself. "My voice tends to pitch differently depending on how I react." She smiled while counting the minutes to get out of there while fiddling with her jacket finding some relief in the heat.

"Does your  _pitch difference_  also cause you to become deaf when you are addressed on more than one separate occasion?"

She tried not to show any emotion. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but I need to be somewhere soon."

Cora signaled Lacey to follow her towards the patio in which Lacey noticed a checkbook on top of a red and white table patterned in the shape of a heart, she took the checkbook getting a pen from her dress pocket writing down information. "I will give you $200,000 if you disappear from Killian's life. Along with travel expenses should you decide to leave within the next 24 hours." Cora placed the check towards Lacey amused at the look of disgust the young woman had.

"I don't want your money." Lacey declared putting the check back to Cora's side of the table.

"Don't expect me to believe that you are in love with Killian or that he's in love with you!" Lacey continued fidgeting, "You might as well tell me the truth since I already know you are lying about your origins."

"With all due to respect madam, I am not a gold digger or whatever else you think I am and my relationship with Killian has been nothing but cordial. If there is anything you want to clear up, you better take it with him because you have nothing to insinuate." She glanced at the gate looking back at Cora who was still not convinced. "With you permission, may I leave."

"Of course" Cora smiled back in a sweet tone that gave Lacey more shivers. "Shall I have my car take you?"

"It's okay, I will call a cab." Lacey quickly got up trying not to appear to sprint in an attempt to push her luck. "I hope you enjoy your afternoon with croquet." The two women shook hands as Lacey was escorted out of the property. The bodyguard insisted on staying with her until the cab arrived leaving her in an awkward state for another five minutes until she was in the other car driving off as far away as possible.

Cora's interrogation began to plague Lacey for the remainder of the day and well into the evening as she and Killian went out to dinner followed by going to several nightclubs. Each time, Lacey was complemented on how lovely she looked in an off the shoulder midnight blue dress accentuating her figure while the skirt flows from her knees at the same time Jones proudly showed her off leaving her more focused on her thoughts than her surroundings. She was grateful Jones had not bothered to either notice or ask if she was alright as he became too inebriated to have paid closer attention.

The pair continued enjoying themselves until Jones suggested they head home. Lacey remembered she needed to get the last flash drive out of the apartment causing her to call a cab for them leading to nearly 15 minutes of making out in the back of the car whilst Lacey would be on her guard when Killian roamed his hands under her dress.

They made it to the apartment with Killian taking off his jacket as Lacey threw her stuff to the side. He continued complimenting her in a poor attempt at her pulling the dress off which Lacey humored him by leading him into the bedroom; she made a comment about needing to freshen up when Lacey went into the bathroom washing her face.

"Okay calm down you can do this….this isn't any different than before,"Lacey chanted this to herself for several minutes until the bathroom mirror began to fog up due to the heat from the hot water in the sink.

Quickly turning off the faucet, Lacey stepped out of her shoes going into the bedroom finding Killian passed out in the bed. After making sure he was okay, Lacey placed two pills and a glass of water for him in the nightstand gathering her shoes and tip toed towards the living room until she saw from the window down below that the same car was parked in front.

Lacey quickly took a deep breath then went into her purse and went to work. She quickly replaced the listening device she had in the back of the vase near the back wall and the other in the study under the bookcase then headed got into Killian's laptop going over the list Tink gave her on the encrypting.

Nothing she was reading was making sense but Lacey was grateful that wasn't her job to worry about but she continued exchanging files, even going through documents came off as personal or irrelevant in case there might have been something. Other than images Lacey had not found particularly interesting, there was nothing within the extra documents where she remembered watching something in a crime show about hiding in plain sight causing her to still place the items into her flash drive. The process was taking an eternity as the percentage count increase with every file Lacey downloaded; most of the time her attention focused between looking at the time and towards the bedroom door if even the slightest noise occurred from the door cracking open.

Four cups of coffee later, the files were now onto her flash drive. She placed everything back where it was found followed by writing a note to Killian complaining about a stomach bug where she needed to be at home for the next few days. Lacey notice it was now dawn and the car had no longer been there. She became more hesitant as she left the apartment going down the stairs instead of the elevator where she would catch her breath every once in a while as the caffeine caused Lacey's nerves to increase.

Finally leaving the apartment building, Lacey placed her shoes on and walked towards the muni stop grateful the bart came a few minutes after she arrived to her destination. Nearly an hour later, Lacey finally got back to her house first seeing a bouquet of striped carnations on the door step. She didn't want to think how long it was there but grateful to see the petals weren't effected by the lack of water. She got inside, taking off her shoes placing the flowers into the glass jar then went into her couch and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
